


彼の名前を叫ぶ | Scream his Name

by RevlisCharm



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come one come all my fellow sinners, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Devil slayer magic, Drug-Induced Sex, E.N.D. is possessive, E.N.D. rapes Gray, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme E.N.D., Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Uke Gray, Yaoi, protective Lyon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevlisCharm/pseuds/RevlisCharm
Summary: The book of E.N.D. is opened during the battle of Tartaros, and Natsu is transformed into a demon. But what would happen if he and Gray fought, but the devil slayer lost and was captured? WARNING: Yaoi, Rape





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off: This is based off a dream I had. Secondly, Gray and Natsu are dating in this fic.
> 
> This takes place during Tartaros Arc, where if the book of E.N.D. was opened, turning Natsu into a demon. He and Gray fight, but Gray looses. However, instead of killing the devil slayer, E.N.D. decides to capture him. And Natsu is in a position where he is trapped inside his own body, or the demon's mind so to say. He is able to observe what is happening, but is unable to control his body. Also idk E.N.D. did a thing, and now Tartaros's HQ is rebuilt but on the ground. And Hell's Core is rebuilt as well and now the other demon's are back? I don't know this is from a dream what do you expect, but enjoy! Worked hard on this!
> 
> WARNING: Rape, Yaoi
> 
> Don't like don't read.

_Footsteps._

Gray immediately sat up, his ears picking up the approaching sound. He shifted his position, the chains binding his wrists clinking together. He was in a dark cell, the room dimly lit. The source of light was coming from a few touches burning outside of his cell, casting a soft glow on the surrounding area. Gray himself was chained to a wall, the two cuffs latched onto his pale wrists. The chains were in a position so that he was on his knees, and unable to get up. Bruises and other afflictions covered his body, and he had lost his shirt. Gray narrowed his eyes as the owner of the footsteps came into view outside the cell.

"It's _you_."

E.N.D. smirked.

The demon looked down at the restrained boy, smiling wickedly as his captive glared back at him, his eyes filled with loathing. E.N.D. had long, dark horns producing from his mass of pink hair. Scaly, blood red dragon wings emerged from his shoulder blades, resting behind him. Sinister black markings crept over his body, edging around the side of his face. And his once proud worn Fairy Tail guild mark, was now replaced with Tartaros's.

He unlocked the door to the cell, stepping inside while leaving the door open behind him. He wore a smug smirk upon his face as he approached the restrained devil slayer, the sound of shoe against stone echoing throughout the otherwise empty room.

"Well, well, well. Hello, Gray Fullbuster."

E.N.D. spoke, his voice dripping with malice. Gray glared at him with dark blue eyes, clenching his teeth.

"What do you want, _demon_."

E.N.D. put on a look of fake hurt, placing his hands over his non-existent heart.

"Why, Gray. You wound me! But you're one to talk, you know..."

He drawled, tilting his head to the side. Instantly, Gray's denominator changed from stoic to enraged.

"I'M _NOT_ A DEMON!"

The ravenette practically growled, his hands clenching into fists. He could feel his nails digging into his palms, bringing a stinging pain to his skin. However, E.N.D. only let out an amused chuckle in response to the ice mage's anger. He kneeled down, coming face-to-face with Gray, who flinched back at how close the etherious was. He frowned at this, snarling and grabbing Gray's chin.

"Look at me, Gray."

Gray refused, continuing to avert his eyes.

" _Gray_..."

The demon whined, his face pained. Gray squeezed his eyes shut, a slight tremble running through his body. Fuck, he had the same voice as _him_...However, he still refused to meet the other's eyes. E.N.D. let out an audible snarl, his sharp nails digging into Gray's flesh.

"LOOK AT ME BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU, MAGGOT!"

He spat, enraged at the ice mage's refusal. Reluctantly, Gray forced his eyes to look. He made a small choking noise in the back of his throat.

_Natsu..._

E.N.D. smiled at him, his grip lessening.

_Why did it have to be you?_

"There...now that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Gray only glared at him, a look of pure hatred in his dark blue eyes. E.N.D. sighed, leaning forward.

"I just wanted to see those pretty eyes of yours..."

Gray flinched at this, causing E.N.D. to grin in satisfaction.

"They're going to look even better when you _break_ , my dear Gray."

The demon mused, his voice sickly sweet. Keeping one hand on Gray's chin, he ran his other through the mage's raven colored hair. Gray fought the urge to recoil backwards, and took in a deep breath.

"I don't care what you do to me. Because no matter what, I'm not gonna give up. Not to the likes of you."

It pained Gray to say that, to _his_ face. But he had to.

E.N.D. gave a low growl at this, while Natsu silently cheered Gray on inside of the demon's head.

"Tch." The fire demon stood up, unlocking Gray's chains. The devil slayer was instantly confused at the action.

"Wha-"

Before he could finish, however, E.N.D. grabbed a fistful of the teen's dark locks, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"Hey! What the hell-"

"So damn _stubborn_."

The demon's voice sounded annoyed, as he preceded to drag a struggling Gray by his hair from the room.

* * *

E.N.D. tossed Gray onto the bed, before moving to the bedposts. They were in the etherious's bedroom. The walls were painted red, and extravagant decor decorated the room. It was styled as if a rich king lived there, with golds and silks and Victorian looking objects lining the walls. The bed itself was made of dark oak wood, the posts shooting up to support silken, golden-red curtains. The curtains themselves were drawn back, to reveal a rather pissed Gray sprawled out on the smooth, crimson sheets made of fine material.

Before the ice mage knew what was happening, the cool metal of a handcuff had enclosed his right wrist. He looked around in alarm to see four handcuffs attached to each bedpost, long chains trailing onto the bedsheets. And E.N.D., standing next to one of them, smirking profoundly as he moved onto the next handcuff. Gray growled, struggling as the next cuff was placed onto his left wrist.

In a matter of seconds, all of Gray's limbs were chained to the bed. Gray began to struggle, but, after awhile, he ceased his attempts to break free and glared at E.N.D., who was now circling around the bed, as such a vulture does before devouring its prey. The demon smirked at his helpless captive.

"Oh, and your restraints are magic-proof, so don't even try using your magic."

Gray said nothing, only continuing to glare at him, his eyes filled with hate. But E.N.D. only smiled at him in return, succeeding in pissing Gray off further.

Inside the fire devil's head, Natsu was beginning to steam.

_"I swear to Mavis, you better not even think about touching him you creepy bastard!"_

_"Oh? And what will you do to stop me?"_

Natsu screamed internally at his helplessness, at his inability to help his boyfriend. _"HURT HIM AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

E.N.D. gave a low chuckle, walking forward to the edge of the bed. Gray eyed him warily, not daring to speak. E.N.D. then sat on the edge of the bedside, his dark eyes gleaming mischievously. He crawled onto the bed, until his tanned body was directly on top of Gray's pale one. Before then, Gray had been completely composed, but now he had a faint tint of fear in his eyes. He shivered slightly, attempting to squirm away from the other. E.N.D.'s grin widened, his eyes glinting with horrible malice.

"What's wrong, my _dear_ Gray?"

He leaned in next to Gray's ear, his breath warm against the ice mage's skin. A shiver ran down Gray's spine at the feeling of E.N.D.'s moist breath. E.N.D. smirked slyly, before licking the shell of Gray's ear. Gray immediately flinched away in surprise and disgust. The demon chuckled at his reaction, lifting himself off of Gray to a sitting position.

Meanwhile, trapped inside of his own subconscious, Natsu was roaring insults and threats at the demon.

_"You asshole! If you even think about laying a finger on him, I'll fucking kill you!"_

_"Well, someone seems angry."_

_"Of course I am, jackass!"_

Natsu retaliated, fists clenched. E.N.D.'s voice only laughed at him in reply.

_"Hmm...is it because he's your mate?"_

Natsu froze at this, his eyes widening. The bastard _knew_. E.N.D. took his silence as a yes.

_"Well then...that would make him my mate, too, since you and I the same person. Now wouldn't it, Natsu?"_

The fire dragon slayer's eyes widened, a mixture of dragon slayer instinct and emotions colliding in his chest before screaming back at the demon in protest.

_"NO FUCKING WAY! There's no way in hell that I'm letting that happen! He is MY mate!"_

Natsu was pissed, his territorial side taking hold. But a small part of him felt fear for Gray, for what the demon from Zeref's books was hinting at. E.N.D. hummed, as if thinking.

_"We'll see...oh, but don't worry Natsu. I'll make sure you'll get a front row seat to the whole show~"_

E.N.D. licked his lips, studying the ice mage laid out on his bed. His eyes swept over the half naked boy hungrily, slowly taking in every detail. Gray shuddered under his gaze. E.N.D. tilted his head at him.

"So, Gray..."

Gray flinched at the sickening tone of voice the demon used, drawling out each word in a slow crawl. E.N.D. grinned sadistically, his canines gleaming under the soft light.

"You're a virgin, right?"


	2. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are greatly appreciated!!

"You're a virgin, right?"

Both Gray and Natsu froze at those words. A small tremble ran through Gray's body as he looked back at the demon.

"W-what-"

"Oh, don't think I don't know, Gray. You've never had sex before."

E.N.D. licked his lips, staring at his prey with a look of hunger before removing his shirt.

"While you and Natsu are dating, and technically mates, you've never had sex. I'm sure you were planning to, though..."

Natsu, still trapped inside his own head, was in shock about this. How could he have known that?!

E.N.D. sighed, wearing a fake look of sympathy as he looked down at the horrified devil slayer.

"It's a shame, really..."

His face suddenly twisted into an expression of sick, sadistic glee.

"...that a _monster_ is going to take your virginity!"

E.N.D. laughed, a cruel and unfeeling sound. Nothing like Natsu's. The laughter was only broken by a soft noise.

Sobbing.

Natsu stared, helplessly, as he watched Gray begin to cry. The raven haired boy was staring into his eyes, as if silently pleading with him.

"N-natsu..."

He choked out, begging with the demon. In return, E.N.D. stared down at the ice mage with a mix of coldness and amusement.

"Natsu, please...don't..."

Natsu almost choked up, before quickly becoming angered. _"Leave him alo-"_

E.N.D. moved in close to Gray's face, so that their noses were practically touching. Gray's breathing hitched.

"So just relax, my dear Gray, as your beloved dragonslayer rapes you."

Suddenly, the demon was attacking his lips in a passionate kiss. Gray let out a muffled cry of surprise at the unwanted collision of mouths. However, strong hands gripping the back of his head prevented him from breaking the kiss. E.N.D. began exploring the inside of Gray's mouth, his tongue swirling around. He let out a low moan, deepening the kiss. Gray struggled against E.N.D.'s grasp, but his attempts were futile as E.N.D. pressed on.

Gray suddenly bit down, hard, on the demon's tongue. But E.N.D. only moaned in pleasure, and Gray could taste the demon's blood in his mouth. Gray found himself forced to endure the sloppy kiss, hating that it tasted so familiar. Hating that it tasted like Natsu.

Finally, E.N.D. broke the kiss, saliva trailing from his mouth as he sat up. He uncuffed Gray's wrists, before grabbing his dark hair and dragging his head down to his crouch. Gray was completely still, his eyes wide as E.N.D. unzipped his pants, letting them slide down his legs before kicking them off to the side, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

"Go on."

The demon cooed, staring down at Gray with anticipation.

"Take them off."

Gray clenched his teeth, but had no choice but to obey. Slowly, he brought his hands up to E.N.D.'s boxers, his fingers grasping the top and peeling them down. He let his hands pull down the undergarments, before letting them drop down.

Gray's eyes drifted to his lap and widened at the sight of his straining manhood. Now faced with the reality of how big he was, he began to shake slightly.

Seeing his shock at his size, E.N.D. chuckled and reached forward to take hold of one of his hands and settle it around his cock. When Gray tried to jerk back at the thick feel of him, he tightened his hand around his and said,

"Yes...demons are naturally larger than human males, and I am naturally larger than most demons. Don't you feel blessed to have such a well endowed mate?"

Without thinking, Gray muttered,

"Blessed isn't the word I would use."

E.N.D. let out a low growl at his words. However, knowing that he had merely blurted out whatever popped into his mind, E.N.D. replied,

"Hn...I shall let that slide, but do not be so foolish again. Now, dear Gray, it is time for you to please me."

Gray couldn't take his eyes off the massive cock in front of him. He had never seen one in real life before. Of course he'd seen his own...but this...this was entirely different.

E.N.D. tugged the boy's head back, rubbing the head of his cock over those pretty lips. "Now open up and suck. Don't bite, no matter what, or I'll rip out every single one of your fucking teeth. Shouldn't be too hard to get hold of pliers."

Gray growled slightly, but did as he was told, opening his mouth hesitantly, his hands gripping E.N.D.'s hips like he could stop the bigger man raping him if he tried hard enough. Gray was nothing compared to E.N.D. - he couldn't stop anything.

"There's a good boy, Gray," E.N.D. purred, aiming his dick slowly into that warm mouth. "That's it, there you go, suck it." His voice was low and throaty. He took his time, sinking into that hot, wet cavern at a nice, slow pace. He felt Gray retch when he hit the back of the boy's throat and he just laughed, pushing past his new bitch's gag reflex, sinking into the tightness of his throat. He was so big that Gray's throat bulged visibly. The boy couldn't stop gagging and choking, and it felt so good to feel those contractions around his throbbing dick.

Gray had never sucked cock before. He'd never even licked one, never mind take one down his throat. The closest he had ever come to anything like that was when he had tasted his own come one time. He gagged and retched around the bigger man's cock, panicking. He couldn't breathe. He tried to snort in air through his nose, pushing at E.N.D.'s muscular thighs. Despite his fear, he didn't dare bite - he was more afraid of what E.N.D. would do to him than he was of not being able to breathe. For now.

"Mmm, you got a real tight throat," E.N.D. said, feeling it contract around him as Gray choked. "Feels as nice as a good, tight pussy. Bet your ass feels better." He pulled back, leaving the fat head in Gray's mouth, letting the other man suck in a breath of air before he forced himself down again.

E.N.D. started to fuck Gray's mouth in quick, brutal slides, raping his throat mercilessly. His cock throbbed at the wet heat of it. He was so fucking boned from feeling and watching the pretty college boy gag around his huge cock. He barely let Gray take a breath.

"Ow, you little fuck," E.N.D. said, pulling back. "Watch your teeth." It was nothing, just a little scrape where the boy hadn't been concentrating enough, but it wasn't fucking acceptable when you were sucking someone off. Pulling his cock out of Gray's mouth, E.N.D. spat in the boy's face and backhanded him hard enough to split his lower lip.

Gray's head whipped to the side. He flicked his tongue out, tasting blood. Reluctantly, he looked up at the other man, his eyelashes wet with tears.

"F-fuck you..."

He choked out, gasping for air. E.N.D. rolled his eyes.

"Do I need to teach you a lesson in obedience, my dear Gray?"

He hissed, and before Gray could protest, grabbed him by his hair and rammed his member down Gray's throat once more, earning a gagging sound from the other. Natsu was screaming in rage inside the demon's head.

_"Stop it! Stop it stop it STOP IT! Leave him alone you asshole!"_

However, E.N.D. ignored the infuriated dragonslayer and continued to pound Gray's helpless mouth. He was merciless, ramming his hard dick in and out of Gray's slick throat. Gray's eyes were wide, and he put his hands on the demon's bare thighs, attempting to push back to no avail. E.N.D. continued, in out, in out, and Gray started to let out gurgled noises as the erect penis rammed down his throat.

" _Ah_ , fuck yeah. That's good, Gray."

E.N.D. moaned, moving faster. The ice mage's eyes widened at the increase of speed. He gave a choked sound of protest, his fingers digging into E.N.D.'s thighs as tears began to well in his eyes. E.N.D. moaned, still moving faster.

"Gray, I'm cumming..!"

E.N.D. paused and smirked, peering down at the boy. "Take it all, okay?"

He then continued, his hands forcing Gray's head to move faster and faster down his length. Loud slurping noises were here as Gray's head was moved rapidly, back and forth, faster and faster. Low moans escaped the demon's mouth until-

He pressed Gray's head down his entire length. His warm cum was now pulsing out of his hard member, deep into Gray's throat. Gray let out a choked noise, squirming as the thick, warm liquid poured into his mouth. He gagged at the putrid taste. E.N.D. used his other hand to pinch Gray's nose as the other gave a muffed cry of protest.

"Swallow it."

He sneered, and Gray didn't have a choice. Shaking, he gulped down the slickly white liquid, so thick that some of it got stuck in his mouth. He sobbed, and E.N.D. pulled his cock from Gray's mouth, droplets of cum dripping from the mage's mouth. Gray gasped, curling up and letting out a small sob. E.N.D. smirked, a smirk twisted with lust and sadistic want.

"Don't worry, my beloved Gray. We've only just begun."


	3. First time

E.N.D. pushed Gray down onto the bed, that horrible smile still plastered on his face. He undid the handcuffs binding Gray's ankles, and began to pull on Gray's baggy pants. The devil-slayer growled, squirming as his pants were pulled down to reveal navy boxers. Normally, the ice mage wouldn't mind stripping but the circumstances were completely different. E.N.D. tossed Gray's pants to the side, and quickly restrained Gray's struggling limbs with his hands. E.N.D. then leaned down towards the teen's pale chest. He looked up into Gray's eyes, dark crimson meeting cold blue.

"Are you ready, dear Gray..?"

E.N.D. said, and it sounded as if he was generally asking a question. But of course, he wasn't.

E.N.D. leaned in close to the other's chest, and began sucking on his nipple. Gray immediately squirmed, feeling E.N.D.'s mouth wrap around his skin, sucking on it as his warm tongue played with his nipple.

"Ngh...!"

E.N.D. looked up at him, momentarily taking his mouth from Gray's nub.

"Oh? You like that, Gray?"

Gray glared at him in reply, teeth clenched.

"Of course not, you sick fuck..."

E.N.D. smirked, twisting Gray's nipples with his fingers. Gray cried out, his hands clawing at the silken sheets.

"Then why are your nipples so hard?"

E.N.D. lowered his mouth onto one erect nipple, licking it with his tongue before biting it gently. He let out a soft moan as the demon twisted his sensitive nub with his teeth. E.N.D. quickly switched to Gray's other nipple, suckling it. Gray began to pant, his body reacting to the demon's touch as E.N.D. moved his right hand down to the ice mage's bulge.

_"Stop this. Stop this right now you fuckin-"_

_"Ah, but why should I stop, Salamander? He seems to be enjoying it."_

Natsu gritted his teeth in reply. While most people took him for not being that knowledgable, he was smarter than he looked. And he knew very well that Gray wasn't enjoying any of this, but it was the body's natural reaction. Resentfully, he went back to trying to regain control his body, so he could stop his mate and rival from having to experience this.

E.N.D. smiled, his eyes staring down at the pale, panting form beneath him, before lifting his body off of the ravenette. His hand caressed the other's bulge, as Gray let out a soft whimper of protest.

"Does that feel good?"

The etherious purred, his demoniac eyes shining with lust. Then, in one swift movement, he tore Gray's boxers from his body. Gray blinked, his eyes widening as he quickly moved to close his legs.

However, E.N.D. caught the closing thighs and smiled down at him deviously.

"Nu-uh! Hasn't anyone taught you any manners?"

E.N.D. slowly, forcefully pried open the other's legs, revealing Gray's half-hard manhood. The demon raised an eyebrow. Gray's cock was only a bit smaller than his own. E.N.D. smirked, as Gray averted his eyes.

This only made E.N.D.'s smile widen.

"Don't worry, Gray. I'm going to make you feel so good you'll forget that damn _pyro_."

E.N.D. slowly began to stroke Gray's erect penis, causing him to tense up. The fire demon paused, before leaning over to the nightstand and retrieving a bottle of lube from one of the drawers.

He opened the bottle, pouring some of the liquid onto his left hand. He then continued to pump his hand up and down Gray's shaft, as his left hand prodded at Gray's entrance. Without any warning, he inserted a lubed up finger into the ice mage's ass. Gray's eyes widened and he let out a cry, his back arching off of the bed. E.N.D. grinned at this reaction, and started moving his finger inside of the ice mage. Gray's fingers gripped the sheets at the feeling of E.N.D.'s finger wiggling around inside him.

E.N.D.'s right hand began to pick up pace, moving faster on Gray's cock. Gray moaned throatily, but then clamped his mouth shut. What the hell was he doing? Was he actually... _enjoying_ this?! He aggressively shook his head at the thought. Suddenly, E.N.D. inserted a second and then a third finger into Gray's hole. With no given warning, he cried out, his hands clawing at the sheets. E.N.D. moved his fingers inside of Gray, feeling the mage's insides clench around his appendages. The ice mage squirmed around, letting out a soft moan.

E.N.D. let out a growl of annoyance.

"You can't be the only one allowed to feel good, you know."

E.N.D.'s warm lips crashed against Gray's cold ones, his tongue forcing itself through Gray's parted lips. His tongue swirled around inside, tasting Gray's saliva and relishing it. His hands were going faster now, pumping Gray's hard dick, and moving in and out inside of him. He broke the kiss, moving his head down to Gray's chest and biting down onto his nub.

Gray was panting now, as his body betrayed him. He didn't want this, he didn't want any of this...! Then, without warning, E.N.D. let out a low, animalistic growl and suddenly took his hands out of Gray at the brink of climax. Confused, Gray stared at the demon, who grabbed him and spread his legs wide open.

"I can't take it anymore."

The demon hissed, taking the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his own cock. Gray's eyes widened, catching the innuendo. Instantly, fear filled his dark blue eyes as the demon's erect cock prodded the entrance to Gray's ass.

"N-Na..."

Gray managed to gasp out, struggling between breaths. He inwardly cursed himself for stuttering in a situation like this.

"Na...tsu.."

Inside the demon's mind, Natsu stared at Gray. Tears brimmed the ice mage's eyes, staring directly into Natsu's.

_"Gray..."_

"N-Natsu...please..."

"P-please don't do th-this...Natsu..."

Gray choked out, his body trembling. Natsu tried, with everything he had to stop his body from continuing. He couldn't let Gray get hurt he couldn't let Gray get hurt-

Gray was his _mate_ , damn it. If anything happened to him, Natsu would never forgive himself.

Everything went silent.

...

"Na-"

E.N.D. suddenly thrust himself into Gray, without any preparation. Gray's eyes went wide as a horrible, white-hot pain coursed through his body. He let out an agonized scream, his back arching off of the bed. Natsu stared in horror at his boyfriend, screaming in pain.

_"GRAY!!!"_

_"You fucking BASTARD! I'll kill you! I'll kill you I'll kill you I'LL KILL YOU!!"_

Natsu was screaming in pure, unrestrained rage at this point. But he was given no response from his demoniac self, who was rather enjoying the two mage's reactions.

E.N.D. then began mercilessly ramming into the ice mage's still sensitive ass, racking pain through his body. Gray cried out at the roughness the demon was using. This was his first time!

Each time E.N.D. drove into him, Gray's body throbbed in pain. His nails dug into the sheets, tearing at the expensive fabric. E.N.D.'s arms suddenly wrapped around Gray, hugging his chest as he continued to rape Gray's body. Slowly, the pain began to dull but it was still there. As the pain lessened, Gray let out a small moan. E.N.D. smirked at this, seeing Gray's body start to adjust.

Without warning, E.N.D. let out a low grunt and flipped Gray over, so that he was fucking him on top. He continued to pound the helpless devil-slayer, and moaned as Gray's insides squeezed his dick.

"Damn, Gray, you're really tight."

Gray didn't respond, his mind in disarray from this all. E.N.D. suddenly thrust into him, hard, and Gray let out a scream of pleasure. This was his first time, but his body was already getting used to it. He moaned, his mind going blank. E.N.D. growled with satisfaction, loving the erotic sounds coming from his trapped prey.

"N-na..."

Gray choked out, his limp body moving with the momentum of E.N.D.'s violent thrusts.

"Na-"

E.N.D. leaned into Gray's ear, his breath warm against the ice mage's skin.

"Go on, Gray. Say it."

He hissed, still pounding Gray's ass. Gray let out another moan, clutching the torn bedsheets tighter.

"I want you to _scream_ his name. Let him know how you lost your virginity to a _demon_ , and not to him."

Gray cried out in ecstasy as the demon plunged deeper into him, hitting his prostate. He couldn't think straight.

" _Natsu...!_ "

He shouted, panting as the bed creaked under E.N.D.'s aggressive force.

"H-hah..! Natsu!"

Gray moaned, and E.N.D. let out a soft growl, as his mouth moved to Gray's neck. He sucked on it, before increasing the speed of his thrusts. Gray moaned, squirming around. E.N.D. was pounding him faster still, as he sunk his teeth into Gray's neck, drawing blood. He sucked at the wound, enjoying Gray's sweet, salty taste.

"I-I'm c-cumming...!"

Gray wailed, clawing at the sheets. E.N.D. plunged his cock deep into Gray's ass, and hot, thick cum shot out of his cock, pouring into Gray's body. Gray cried out, as he also came, the white substance spraying out onto the expensive bedsheets. Finally, he went limp, panting with exhaustion. E.N.D. slid his dick out of Gray's exhausted body, small amounts of cum leaking from Gray's ass onto the bed. He stood up, getting off the bed studying the mess he had made.

Gray was starting to cry, his mind coming to a realization of what had just happened. But E.N.D. ignored the soft sobs of the ravenette, and studied the bite mark on his neck with much interest.

"Well, shit..."

The demon muttered to himself. Natsu, realizing the bite as well, exclaimed with much anger to the fire demon,

_"What in the fuck...You did that without his consent!"_

E.N.D. huffed, rolling his eyes at the Salamander's naive concerns.

For a dragonslayer, a bite is like marriage for normal people, even more, actually. Once claimed you will never lose the connection with that person, and a bond is created.

However, E.N.D. thought, this wasn't so bad. Gray was a strong mage, after all, and the only known person with demon-slaying magic. And besides, claiming him as his would piss quite a few people off. He smirked, and laughed to himself. This would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, please tell me in the comments! They'd be really appreciated! Also, to the artists out there: Make some fanart! I might use it in the fic(with credit). Just send it to me on Deviantart, I've got an account there! <3


	4. Still going

"Did you really think it'd be over that quickly?"

Gray's dark blue eyes shot open at these words. He wasn't done?! E.N.D. smirked, approaching the bed. Instantly, Gray scrambled to move away, but the demon's hand grasped his wrist. Before he knew what was happening, Gray was picked up off the bed as if he was nothing, and slammed against a wall. He let out a soft whimper as he felt E.N.D.'s warm breath on his neck.

"We've only just started, my beloved _mate_."

He hissed on the word mate, making Gray shudder. E.N.D. moved Gray's body to the side, lifting his left leg upwards. E.N.D. used his other hand to pin Gray's hands to the wall, before inserting his still hard dick into Gray's ass. Gray winced at the re-intrusion. E.N.D. pressed his chest against Gray's bare back, his mouth close to Gray's ear.

"Demon's have a lot more stamina than humans have, more endurance, too. So I can keep this up for a _long_ time."

He breathed, Gray's pale form shivering beneath him.

"But you're a half-demon, right? So you can take it."

He purred, moving his face down to the devil slayer's neck, licking the previously made bite mark.

"At least, I hope so."

Without so much as a warning, E.N.D. began thrusting into Gray.

Gray immediately cried out, feeling the demon's hard cock hitting his prostate. E.N.D. began fucking him, even more roughly than before. The demon groaned, loving the way Gray's body constricted around his dick. He pushed deeper still, continuously hitting the that same spot.

Gray, unable to hold back anymore, let out a moan of pleasure. The ravenous beast fucking him began to move in quick, brutal thrusts, low moans escaping his mouth as he increased his speed.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Gray."

Hearing this, Gray whipped his head around, incredulous. What, again?! Immediately, Gray attempted to tear his body away but to no avail. Behind him, he heard the demon utter,

"You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, did you?"

E.N.D.'s violent thrusting began to pick up speed, and Gray let out a low whimper as he desperately squirmed around. Suddenly, E.N.D. heaved his cock deep into Gray, loads of cum shooting out of his member. Gray's back arched, crying out as he felt the hot substance enter him. He then went limp once more, panting rapidly. E.N.D. let out a low growl.

"Did you already forget what I told you before, dear Gray?"

Gray wearily lifted his head to stare at him, his eyes a mix of shock and pleading. He still wasn't satisfied...?!

E.N.D. suddenly released his grip on the raven haired boy, before picking him up by his thighs and waist. Gray, in a moment of panic, wrapped his arms around the demon's neck to keep his head from crashing onto the floor. E.N.D. then walked over to a nearby sofa-chair, before sitting down.

Effortlessly, he picked Gray up by his thighs, before setting him down onto his still rock-hard cock. Gray winced as he felt its tip enter him, before E.N.D. slammed the boy's body down, his cock plunging into his body. Gray's head whipped back as he let out a scream, his hands digging into the chair's fabric next to him.

"Whoops, might've been a bit too hasty there..."

E.N.D. chuckled, before lifting up a trembling Gray by his thighs. Then, he started moving Gray's body up and down on his erect dick. Gray clenched his teeth and bit back a moan, as E.N.D.'s cock began to violate him once more. His trembling fingers scratched at the chair's surface as he felt the demon's cock hit his prostate, a soft moan escaping his lips. As so, the position E.N.D. had chosen allowed for his member to penetrate Gray deeper.

E.N.D. began moving Gray's body up and down, his insides rubbing pleasantly against his dick. However, the fire demon frowned as Gray was silent.

"Aw, don't hold back Gray. I want to hear you _scream_ in pleasure."

Suddenly, E.N.D.'s movements changed, as he now swayed Gray's body from side to side. Gray gasped as E.N.D.'s hard cock began stirring around inside him. Unable to contain his voice, he let out a loud moan, the feel of the demon's dick swirling around inside him too much. E.N.D. smirked in satisfaction, before quickly ramming Gray's body up and down. Gray groaned as the demon abruptly changed movement, his body betraying his mind.

Purring, the etherious started to thrust his hips in time, and he let out a moan of ecstasy at the feeling of Gray's warm body wrapping around his dick. E.N.D. let out a low, animalistic growl as he let go of Gray's thighs. Letting them drop, he quickly grabbed the devil slayer's waist and twisted him around to face him. Hands still placed on Gray's waist, he began moving Gray's body up and down, his tempo faster than before. Gray groaned, his body going limp as he wrapped his arms around the demon's neck for support.

Smiling with a malicious intent, E.N.D. leaned in, surprising Gray as he kissed him. Gray gave a choked sound of protest, attempting to pull away from the kiss. However, he was halted as E.N.D. removed a hand from Gray's waist, grabbing onto the back of Gray's head and instead forcing him deeper into the kiss. His eyes widened, struggling to pull back, but he was rendered completely powerless.

_"Sto..stop it already!"_

Natsu, who had been silent for sometime, choked out. He had been watching in horror, helpless as E.N.D. raped his mate. E.N.D. smiled against Gray's lips, hearing the dragonslayer finally speak after some time.

_"I don't think so, Natsu. At first, I was planning to do this with the intent of bringing despair to both of you. But now, I'm actually enjoying this."_

E.N.D. then moved his tongue around the inside of Gray's mouth, the two's tongues swirling around in a wet mess. Natsu became even more enraged at this, knowing the demon was doing that purposely to piss him off.

_"I have...what do you humans call it? 'Sexual frustration'. Most likely since you haven't had sex for a while - if at all."_

Natsu was taken aback at this. Was he saying this was _his_ fault?! He let out a low growl, but remained motionless as he was forced to suffer through watching E.N.D. sexually abuse his boyfriend.

E.N.D. broke the intimate kiss, and began to increase the speed of his thrusts, his cock now slamming repeatedly against Gray's prostate. Gray let out a low groan, sensing that the demon was going to climax. E.N.D. smirked, gently biting Gray's lower lip as he began to thrust faster and faster still, until suddenly he released his thick, warm cum into Gray.

Gray panted, his pale body slick with sweat. However, it appeared the demon wasn't even close to finished...

In one swift move, Gray was pinned onto the ground, his chest underneath E.N.D.'s bare foot. He winced at the pressure on his chest.

"We're gonna try something, okay?"

Uncertain, Gray looked up at the demon, meeting his cold, crimson eyes. E.N.D. removed his foot, and Gray sighed at the removal of the weight on his chest. E.N.D. walked over to the nightstand, and Gray took this chance to sit up. Gray heard the opening of a drawer, but paid no attention to it. He winced as he felt his spine and ass throb in pain. However, he ignored it and struggled to stand up. Gray immediately staggered sideways, his body still sore. His head pounded, and everything felt like it was submerged in water.

His breathing steadied, as he was able to regain some balance. Gray's eyes narrowed in on the door.

_Have to get out have to get out have to get out-_

Suddenly, Gray felt a warm hand on his shoulder and his head whipped around.

E.N.D. grinned back at him, holding up a vibrator in his other hand.

"Come now, Gray. The party's only just begun~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests for what E.N.D. should do to Gray next? Happy to take them!


	5. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your late Christmas present! Hope you all like it!

Taking the vibrator in one hand, E.N.D. flicked it on, slowly rubbing it against Gray's member. Gray whimpered as E.N.D. used his other hand to force the devil slayer down. The demon had handcuffed Gray's hands behind his back, so it proved difficult for him to move much. E.N.D. hummed, increasing the vibrator's power and stroking Gray's erect penis with it. He then began rubbing the slit of Gray's erect member, and Gray's back shot off of the ground.

E.N.D. smirked, looking down at his 'mate'. Momentarily taking his hand restraining Gray off, he reached off to the side, and picked out a large dildo from the assortment of toys he laid out. Flipping a squirming Gray onto his side, E.N.D. lathered the dildo in lube, before softly prodding at the entrance to Gray's ass. Gray immediately flinched away. He turned his head, glaring at E.N.D. with whatever fight he had left in him.

E.N.D. growled at this. Natsu, however, grinned. Gray was still fighting.

This annoyed the etherious. He needed to teach the teen some obedience. Without any preparation whatsoever, the fire demon drove the slicked up dildo into Gray's ass. Gray's eyes went wide. He screamed, his vision turning white. Laughing at this reaction, E.N.D. leaned back and observed with interest Gray's panting, writhing form. He hummed, before placing a hand gently on Gray's back.

Gray's breath hitched, and E.N.D. began to trace small circles on the other's back. After a few seconds, the ravenette calmed down for the most part. This wouldn't be any fun if the Fairy blacked out from the pain. The etherious next used his right hand to slowly push the large dildo in and out of Gray's asshole. With his left, he switched the vibrator on to its highest level, before stroking Gray's member with the toy.

Gray let out a moan, his body trembling from the stimulation. This was almost too much, having both his cock and ass pleasured at the same time. He started to pant, loud moans escaping his lips. E.N.D. thrust the dildo deep into Gray's body, hitting his prostate.

"H-hah..." Gray moaned, but was drawn back to reality as he felt the demon's movements becoming more rough. Suddenly, E.N.D. began moving the dildo faster, and Gray struggled to look at the demon. Already?! E.N.D. pressed the vibrator against the tip of the devil slayer's cock, Gray's body gave a violent shudder before cumming, the warm white liquid shooting out onto Gray's pale chest. A few drops landed on E.N.D.'s hand, and the demon brought it up to his mouth. He licked the cum off his skin, before smiling at the ravenette.

"Mmmm...you taste good, Gray."

E.N.D. slid the dildo out of Gray's ass and set the vibrator and the dildo down nearby. E.N.D. licked his lips hungrily, his crimson eyes staring at Gray as he leaned down. On his knees, he lowered himself in front of Gray's cock. E.N.D. then began gently stroking the devil slayer's member, before licking the shaft of Gray's erect cock. Gray shifted, a low moan escaping his lips as his cock was pleasured with E.N.D.'s warm tongue. E.N.D. let out a low hum, before swooping down, and engulfing half of Gray's length in one go.

There was a loud thud, as Gray's head slammed back into the floor at the sensation of the warm, wet cavern of E.N.D.'s mouth enclosing his length.

"Ah," Gray groaned. Hell, the warmth of his mouth was like nothing he had ever known. And his body wanted nothing more than to thrust into that hot, moist cavern, but not like this. Not when Natsu wasn't doing it of his free will, not when it was this _demon_.

"N-natsu…" Gray gritted his teeth, fighting to stay in control as E.N.D. suckled at him. "Natsu – ah!" He cried out as E.N.D. bobbed his head up and down, sucking so that each time his mouth rose off of Gray's cock, there was a loud slurping sound. The demon's tongue flickered out to dip into the slit of his cock, lapping up the pre-cum that was beginning to leak out.

Then, E.N.D. suddenly took Gray's whole length down his throat, and his back arched off the ground as hot, thick cum shot into E.N.D.'s mouth. E.N.D. looked up at him, and Gray had to hold back a groan as that tongue licked around the corners of his mouth, as if to make sure he hadn't missed any of Gray's fluids. His eyes sparkled with amusement and hunger, overlayed with a thick fog of lust.

E.N.D. took his mouth from Gray's cock, standing up from his previous position on the ground. Gray's pale body was shaking on the ground, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. His breathing was shaky as he lay there in complete disarray. Suddenly, he felt warm hands brush against his throat and something wrap around his neck. Alarmed, he looked down to see a leather collar fastened around his throat. He tried to bring his hands up to remove the collar, only to remember that they were still handcuffed behind him.

The collar itself was made of black leather, with a metal ring in the front. There were also metal words on the collar that read, 'DRAGNEEL'S BITCH'. Gray clenched his teeth before glaring up at the pink haired teen. His face was blushed slightly with embarrassment of having such a thing on him.

"W-what the hell is t-this damn thing?! Take i-it off!" Gray cringed internally at the shakiness of his voice. It made him sound so _weak_. E.N.D. only smirked, his cold eyes peering down at the ice mage.

"Nah...I think it's a good look for you, Gray." The demon practically purred when he spoke Gray's name, and a shudder ran through the devil slayer's body at hearing his name said like that. "It lets everyone know that you're my little slut~"

Gray gave a low growl in the back of his throat at this. He wasn't a slut, much less E.N.D.'s fucking _property_!

_"Don't fucking call him a slut you asshole! And he's NOT your bitch!"_

Suddenly, E.N.D.'s eyes sparked with a murderous gleam as he was struck with a sadistic thought. The demon grinned, his face lighting up in a horribly twisted manner. Gray unconsciously wilted at the demon's change in expression. He knew that look, and it meant for nothing good to come. The etherious hummed, before getting on his knees next to Gray. E.N.D. glanced around the room, before spotting a small key on the ground. He picked it up, and then reached behind Gray and undid the handcuffs. He then discarded the metal restraints.

He grabbed one of the devil slayer's pale hands, placing it on his erection. Gray flinched at the feeling of E.N.D.'s warm skin, and attempted to pull his hand back but E.N.D. only tightened his grip, using his free hand to grasp the ring on Gray's collar.

The etherious brought Gray's hand to the shaft of his dick, wrapping Gray's fingers around the flesh. Then, E.N.D. slowly began moving Gray's hand up and down the shaft of his cock, moaning at the feeling of Gray's cold skin. Gray tried to move his other hand to stop him, but found it pinned under his body. He silently cursed, and decided he had no choice but to wait for the flame demon to finish.

He moved Gray's hand faster, moaning softly as he yanked on Gray's collar. Surprised, Gray was jolted upwards and found E.N.D. kissing him. Wasting no time, E.N.D. forced his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring the wet cavern within while moving Gray's hand faster on his cock. Gray let out a choked cry of protest, but was unable to stop the kiss due to E.N.D.'s pulling the collar. Finally, E.N.D. broke the kiss, releasing his hold on the collar and letting Gray drop back to the floor.

The demon quickly put his hand on Gray's throat, holding him down. E.N.D. moaned as he moved Gray's hand faster and faster on his dick as pre-cum leaked from the tip.

"Mmm...Gray..."

Gray fucking recoiled at this. Was this bastard moaning his _name_?! Suddenly, a load of cum shot out of E.N.D.'s cock and all over Gray. It got onto his chest, thighs, and even a few drops on his neck. E.N.D. quickly swung his legs around, straddling Gray's abdomen. He moved Gray's hand, which was still on his cock, up and down the shaft in quick movements. Another load of cum sprayed out onto Gray's chest and face, and Gray shut his eyes so the liquid wouldn't get in them.

E.N.D. smirked slyly at the ravenette, finally releasing Gray's hand and standing up. His eyes ran over the cum covered teen, taking in the sight before him. "Mmm...you look fucking _beautiful_ , my dear mate."

Gray glared at him weakly, as E.N.D. chuckled softly. The demon moved over to the nightstand, picking up a small rectangular object. Gray frowned, peering at the thing in his hands. What was...? _Oh_. That was Natsu's lacrima phone. But what was he–

E.N.D. knelt down next to Gray, draping an arm over the devil slayer's shoulder. With his hand that was wrapped around Gray, the etherious made a peace sign with his fingers. He then held up the phone with his other arm, holding it away from them. E.N.D.'s face broke into a twisted grin as Gray's expression turned into one of horror. The demon chuckled darkly.

"Smile for Fairy Tail!"


	6. Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart? It would mean a lot to me if the artists reading this would make some! Just send me the art on Deviantart if you do! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

It was unusually quiet in the guild.

Normally, everyone would be laughing and drinking, with the occasional fight. But they hadn't done so in awhile. Lucy, Erza, Happy and Levy sat at a table near the back, silent. The scarlet haired mage was eating strawberry cake, her expression downcast like so many in the guild. She poked at her cake, which she would normally be happy to enjoy without the threat of it getting squashed. However, the lack of rowdiness only brought her sadness.

Lucy's form shook, a shadow over her eyes as she clenched her fists. The blonde suddenly slammed her fists down on the table, causing everyone to look at the celestial wizard. She stood up, her chair clattering to the floor in doing so.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!"

She shouted, her form shaking slightly. Levy looked at her sadly. "I know, I hate this too-"

"But we can't just sit around here wallowing in our own guilt! We have to do something! I know we're all really down about everything that's happened, but Natsu would've-"

She clamped her mouth shut as the room went still. In the far corner of the guild, Juvia's soft sobs were heard at the mention of recent events. The blond mage looked downwards, her warm brown eyes brimmed with tears as she recalled what had happened.

_Natsu..._

* * *

  _The sky was a dusky shade of red, debris littering the ground. Lucy, Erza and the two twin dragonslayer's were lying on the ground, fear in their eyes. The once mighty Titania's armor was now broken, shattered fragments strewn across the battlefield. A large gash ran across her abdomen, blood oozing from the wound as she supported her back against a broken wall. Lucy was lying on the ground not far away, her eyes wide with shock as she looked up at the thing she once called her friend._

_Natsu._

_Except, he wasn't really Natsu anymore. Large, blood red dragon wings spread out behind the pink haired teen and long horns produced from his head. Dark markings spread over his skin, staining it black. His Fairy Tail guild mark was gone, now replaced with Tartaros'. He grinned down at the defeated mages, his crimson eyes cruel and unfeeling._

_This was E.N.D._

_Etherious Natsu Dragneel._

_The demon spread his arms out, fingers uncurling as if to gesture to the destruction around him. The look on his face was one of twisted satisfaction._

_"It seems that the so-called most powerful guild in Fiore is beaten. And here I was thinking it would be a challenge."_

_E.N.D. mused, as Lucy clenched her teeth and struggled to get up. "Natsu, snap out of it! This isn't you!"_

_The celestial mage pleaded, looking up at the demon with eyes full of hurt. The demon only regarded her coldly, his expression blank._

_"I abandoned that name long ago. You may address me as Lord E.N.D., human."_

_The monster sneered, and Lucy almost cried. But she wouldn't give up. Natsu had to be in there!_

_"The Natsu I know...would never hurt his nakama!" Lucy sobbed, the pain coursing through her preventing her from standing. Nearby, Erza clenched her teeth, staring at the unconscious form near E.N.D._

_Gray had fought hard, risking using his demon slayer magic to its full extent with near chaotic results. But in the end, the fire demon had proved too much for him. He had been knocked down, and his wounded body was now lying next to the demon's feet. The remaining mages had attempted to defeat the demon, but their attempts proved futile. The scarlet haired mage turned her focus back to E.N.D., who was staring down at Lucy uninterested._

_"You know, that pathetic worm you call a friend is still able to hear and see you." E.N.D. grinned, tapping his sharp nails against his temple. "He's just trapped in here. Unable to do a single. Fucking. Thing."_

_Lucy's brown eyes widened at hearing this. Natsu was able to see them? E.N.D. let out a low, bored sigh, stomping his foot down on Gray's unconscious head. Erza, Sting and Rogue gritted their teeth at the abuse of the ice mage._

_"You know, you'd think there'd be a prize or a reward of sorts for taking down Fiore's #1 guild." E.N.D. sighed, a look of fake boredom on his face. He smirked, staring down at Lucy's still struggling form._

_Suddenly, the demon was struck with a idea. A sadistic grin appeared on his face as he reached down, grabbing Gray by his hair. He then lifted the ice mage up, grinning as he displayed the ice mage's battered form._

_"Well, I guess_ this _will have to do."_

_The remaining mage's stared in horror when he said this. E.N.D. hummed, tossing Gray's unmoving body over his shoulder. "D-don't you touch our friend, you damned demon..."_

_Erza was standing up, her body supported on shaking legs as she pressed her arm over her wound. E.N.D. glanced at the re-quip mage, obviously uninterested._

_"Hmm...no. I'm going to do whatever I want with him, Titania."_

_E.N.D.'s faced twisted into a horrible, sadistic grin, his eyes lighting up with insanity. He lifted up his hand, waving to them._

_"Bye-bye, Fairies!" E.N.D. snapped his fingers, the sound ringing through the air. Suddenly, the ground started to shake as the rubble started to move together. Walls began to rebuild themselves, and Lucy looked around, panicked._

_"Come on! We need to get out of here!"_

* * *

 Lucy was brought back from her memory, looking around at the saddened faces of her guild mates. She balled her fists into a tighter ball, her nails digging into her skin. Gathering herself up, she took a deep breath.

"Look, I know it's been hard with...recent events, and the absence of Natsu and Gray. But that doesn't mean we're going to give up just because of that. We're Fairy Tail!"

Lucy raised her arm into the air, her hand forming the commonly seen #1.

"And we're going to fight to get our friends back! Both Natsu and Gray are strong, and I know they'll pull through. So we're going to kick E.N.D. and Tartaros's asses and get our nakama back!"

A loud shout of approval rang throughout the guild, as the residents inside jumped up with a loud cheer. Lucy smiled, and behind her, Erza and Levy shared that smile.

_*ding*_

The guild was suddenly hushed as a few collective 'dings' sounded through the room. The people looked around, surprised at the sudden collective noise. Erza, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and many others took out their lacrima phones, where the sound seemed to have originated from. Lucy turned her's on, unlocking it to see what had happened. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw a text message appear on her screen.

_1 message from Natsu, 1 image attachment._

The blonde glanced around, seeing similar looks on the other's who's lacrima phones had rang. It seemed that they all got the same message. Quickly, Lucy clicked on the message, anxiously waiting to view it. What she saw made bile rise in her throat.

There was a picture of Gray, white liquid spread over his body and face, some of it even trailing from his mouth. The ravenette wore an expression of horror, his dark blue eyes filled with fear. She had never seen that kind of look on the ice mage's face before, and it terrified her that something could actually cause Gray to make that expression. There was a black leather collar around his neck, a metal ring in the front. Printed on it was, 'DRAGNEEL'S BITCH'. And with one arm slung over the ice mage's shoulder, his hand holding up two fingers, and grinning with pure sadism, was E.N.D.

Lucy had a pretty good idea what was on Gray. There was a putrid taste in her mouth as she read the text linked to the picture.

_Say hi to my new fuck toy, Fairies!_

Lucy dropped her lacrima phone, the object clattering to the ground as she ran to the closest bathroom. The celestial mage threw open the door, running into the nearest stall and not bothering to lock it behind her. She knelt down over the toilet, vomiting violently.

Chunks of food covered in the creamy chyme from her stomach were propelled into the air and splattered the water below. On her knees, she retched until only clear liquid was coming up. Her throat felt sore from the stomach acid that was layering it and her mouth tasted of vomit. The vile stench of it filled her nostrils, making her dry-heave from the smell. As she leaned forwards, the last of it dribbled from her lips and her stomach turned over one more time.

She turned around, sitting on the cold tile beneath her and leaning back against the toilet. Lucy closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door opening and quickly wiped her mouth with the side of her hand. The stall door opened, revealing a shaken Erza.

"E-Erza..." Lucy whispered, staring at the armor clad mage. Erza looked down at Lucy, her face pale.

"Master would like to see us to discuss the...message from E.N.D."

Lucy noticed how she didn't say Natsu. Slowly, the blonde nodded, and staggered upwards. She took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom with Erza.

Erza swung open the door to Makarov's office, Lucy trailing not far behind her. Makarov was standing in the center of the room, a solemn expression on his face. Sitting down in chairs were Gajeel, Juvia, Levy and Happy. Erza shut the door as Lucy walked forward to face the master. Makarov cleared his throat.

"As you all know by now, E.N.D. has sent us a...rather disturbing picture." Makarov said, his voice downcast. "It disgusts me that my children have to go through such torment."

There was a loud slam as Juvia stood up, her face enraged. "Which is why we have to rescue Gray-sama!" The water wielder had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Juvia...Juvia hates that her Gray-sama has to go through that..." She let out a low sob, her hands going up to cover her face. Gajeel, who was sitting nearby, got up and placed a comforting hand on her back. Makarov nodded, as if in agreement to what Juvia had said.

"Yes...which is exactly why we are going to get them back."

(Cue Fairy Tail theme song here)

The occupants in the room all looked up at their master. Gajeel cleared his throat before speaking. "Hell yeah we are. And besides, Gray's pretty strong. I bet he could beat Salamander any time of day." The iron dragon slayer grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. A few smiles were brought to the room at Gajeel's familiar jousting. Erza nodded, before speaking to address everyone.

"Yes. And I have also forwarded the message and picture to Gray's friend, Lyon. Since they seem to be so close to each other, he has a right to know."

Dafuq?

Lucy almost choked upon hearing this. She swung her head towards the re-equip mage, a look of disbelief on her face.

"I'm sorry, what?!"

Erza no

* * *

In Lamia Scale, Lyon was sitting on his bed, reading a book to himself. When suddenly-

(Cue embarrassing ringtone here)

The ice mage looked to the side, seeing his lacrima phone screen light up. Frowning slightly, the white-haired teen placed his book down before picking up the device.

_2 messages from Titania, 1 image attachment._

Erza? Lyon's frown deepened. She almost never sent him anything. Looking at the screen, he read:

_Lyon. I understand that you are close to Gray, which is why I have sent this to you. Please, if you have the time come to our(temporary) guild hall. We would very much appreciate the help._

The ice mage rolled his eyes at this. Geez, what has that annoying younger brother of his done now.

Lyon scrolled down and gagged. There was one image, with a text attachment that said, _‘_ _Say hi to my new fuck toy, Fairies!’_

He dropped his lacrima phone and bolted from the room, face paler than usual.

"Lyon? What's the matter, you look sick!"

"Not now, Sherria! I need to go to Fairy Tail!"

"Eh? But wasn't their guild hall destroyed?"

"FUCK THAT SHERRIA GRAY NEEDS ME!"

" _LYON!_ Profanity!"


	7. VOTING

**I've been thinking of, 'dressing Gray up' so to say, heh heh. Anyways, I might be putting him in a cosplay/costume for one of the chapters, so I want you, the fans, to pick some! :D Just comment your suggestions, and I'll pick out the most popular. Hurry up, though! The voting closes tonight at 12:00AM (New York/Eastern time)**


	8. Outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your New Years present! Thank you all so much for the reviews! The support is greatly appreciated!  
> And anywho, I know that most authors don't do this(at least, in my experience) but I update more...consistently than most do. Of course, I might be not updating as much when Christmas break is over because...  
> I have school! Yaaay. *sarcasm* Neither Less, I will try my best! Thank you so much for the support, all of you! Oh! And, if you like, please leave suggestions in the comments or PM me! I'd love it if you did! Especially the fucked up ones...heh heh...without further adue, here's the story!! Yay!!  
> Gray: revlis no  
> Me: revlis yes fuck off ice boy  
> jesakura22 voted first for the outfit

Gray was on the bed of E.N.D. once more. His wrists were tied together over his head, and his legs were half bent upwards. Two straps prevented his legs from moving from that position, and his entire body was shaking with pleasure. Leather strips ran over his body, and he had a ball gag in his mouth preventing him from talking. He still wore the collar E.N.D. had previously placed on him. A black blindfold covered his eyes, robing him of his sight. The ice mage let out a moan through his gag. There was a large vibrator up his ass, and taped to the sides of Gray's erect cock were two smaller vibrators, with a wire trailing from each connected to a control switch.

Two clothespins were pinned on either of Gray's nipples. Gray was panting, the ball gag covered in his saliva as he shook violently. Both the sheets and Gray's body were covered in cum. Gray let out another moan through the gag, his back lifting off the bed as he felt himself about to climax. He screamed through the gag as he felt the speed of the vibrators intensify. His head whipped back as he came, the sticky substance shooting all over his already cum covered body and the mattress.

Gray panted, his sweat slick body going limp once more. How long had this been going on? It felt like forever...

Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of a door opening. His head turned in the direction of the sound, hearing the door close once more. All was silent, save for the sound of the vibrators and Gray's rapid breathing.

"Hmm...have you been enjoying yourself, my dear mate?"

It was E.N.D. Of course, who else would it be? Gray squirmed, feeling the demon's presence grow closer. A warm hand touched his abdomen, moving upwards. Gray shivered at the touch. Unseen to him, E.N.D. smirked. "Ah, I've missed you. I left you in here for...what has it been? One, two hours?" The demon hummed, bringing his hand to one of Gray's nipples and flicking the clothespin. Gray let out a soft moan, causing E.N.D.'s smile to widen.

"Oh, is that blindfold bothering you? I can take it off if you want."

Gray nodded rapidly. The blindfold _was_ rather annoying. After a second, he felt soft hands brush against the side of his face, and reach behind his head. He could feel them untying the knot, and he felt the cloth lift from his skin. Gray winced from behind the gag. The sudden light hurt his eyes, and he blinked to adjust them. After his eyes got used to it, he looked around, seeing E.N.D. sitting next to him on the bed. Naked. He looked at the demon, who in return tilted his head at him, smiling slightly.

"You know, if you promise not to struggle, I can take the rest off of you..." Gray was silent at this. Hesitantly, he nodded. E.N.D. grinned at this.

The demon reached over, taking the ball gag from Gray's mouth. Gray let out a sigh of relief, saliva dripping from his mouth. Slowly, E.N.D. leaned over to the clothespins, yanking them off. Gray let out a cry at the sudden removal of the pins. E.N.D. then moved onto the vibrators on his cock, flicking the switches off and removing them. E.N.D. had a wide smile on his face as he slowly, taking his time, took the vibrator from Gray's ass. Natsu, still inside the demon's head, gritted his teeth at this. He was purposely taking his time!

Once the toy was out, E.N.D. undid the binds on Gray, leaving the leather strap outfit on Gray. Gray rubbed his wrists once the bindings were off. E.N.D. smiled gently at the devil slayer. "Now, what do we say?" The demon sang sweetly, looking at Gray expectantly. Begrudgingly, Gray mumbled,

"Thank you..."

E.N.D. smiled, standing up from the bed. "Now then..."

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Before Gray could move, he found himself pinned, back down, on the bed, E.N.D. lying over him. He let out a small wince as he felt the handcuffs reattached on his wrists and ankles. E.N.D. moved off of him, crawling off of the bed. He moved over to where he had left out the array of, 'toys' and selected a whip. Picking it up, he turned slowly back towards Gray, a sadistic look gleaming in his eyes. Shaking with fear, Gray stared at the demon.

"Aw, don't worry, my dear Gray. If the pain begins to prove to much for you, just tell me. Kay'?" E.N.D. said, cracking the whip in his hands.

E.N.D. lifted the whip into the air, before swinging it down, the blow landing squarely on Gray's back. The devil slayer cried out as he felt the sharp sting of the whip hit his skin. E.N.D. licked his lips, before bringing the instrument down once, twice more, earning a pained scream from Gray. The demon had a crazed look in his eyes as he grinned madly.

"Yeah...scream more for me, Gray. Scream until your throat is raw, because no one is going to help you." E.N.D. loved the look of the long lashes against Gray's pale skin, which was otherwise unmarked. He loved scarring the pure, smooth flesh of the ice mage. Laughing madly, E.N.D. brought down the whip in fast, continuous strikes, each one hitting the devil slayer's form.

Gray screeched, is body writhing in agony as the unending stream of lashes rained down on him. After awhile, it's ceased. E.N.D. was panting, as he dropped the whip onto the floor. Still, he smiled at his work.

Long, bright red markings adorned Gray's body, tainting the otherwise flawless skin. He was twitching, but didn't dare to move, for fear of the pain making it worse. E.N.D. smiled sweetly, before undoing Gray's chains. Gray winced as E.N.D. pulled him upwards, but was taken completely off guard as E.N.D. pulled him into a sudden, yet gentle kiss. The demon pressed Gray's back into the bed sheets, his hands running through Gray's dark, raven colored hair. E.N.D. pulled back from the kiss, leaving a panting Gray lying on the bed.

E.N.D. moved away from the bed, before opening up a chest pushed up against the far wall. He hummed, rummaging through the contents inside. Meanwhile, Gray was lying shaking on the bed, wondering how much longer he would have to endure this.

_Natsu, please...fight back..._

Suddenly, he felt something thrown onto him. Looking down, he realized it was a set of clothes. Gray picked them up in his hands, examining them.

"Put those on."

E.N.D. said in an amused tone, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Gray made a choking noise in the back of his throat as his head whipped around to look at the demon. "You can't be fucking serious!"

But by the look on E.N.D.'s face, he was. E.N.D. smirked, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "I advise you do it, my dear Gray. Because there's _much_ worse I can do to you."

Gray was silent as he realized the demon was right. He clenched his hands around the fabric of the clothes in defeat. "F-fine." He croaked out, his face tinted red slightly.

* * *

 E.N.D. let out a low whistle as he gazed at Gray, his cold eyes running over the ice mage's shaking form, who's face was flushed red with embarrassment.

He was wearing a black and white ruffled maid dress, the skirt much too short as his hands repeatedly grasped the hem, attempting to pull it down. The outfit itself was black, with ruffles on the edge of the skirt and short sleeves. He wore a white apron in front, tied back with a sash into a bow. He had on white stockings on that were trimmed with lace, and pulled up so they just passed the knees. Two anti-magic cuffs adorned either of his wrists, and he had a ruffled white headband in his dark hair. The collar was still clasped around his neck, the words imprinted on it shining slightly in the dim light.

The ice mage's eyes were averted down to the floor, hating every moment of this. E.N.D. grinned at him, his eyes looking the mage up and down.

_"You fucking pervert, forcing him into that."_

Although Natsu had to admit, his boyfriend looked rather cute dressed up in that outfit...

E.N.D. tilted his head, slowly walking forward towards the ice mage. Instantly, Gray stumbled backwards, trying to escape from the approaching demon. E.N.D.'s hand grasped the front of Gray's clothes, pulling him in for a quick but passionate kiss. He then released his grasp from the devil slayer, a horrid grin now appearing on his face.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but I have two things to inform you of."

Inform him of? An expression of confusion flitted across Gray's face, before he quickly returned his expression to being neutral.

"The first is: That bite mark on your neck isn't just a bite mark. For a dragon slayer, biting someone is the equivalent to claiming them. When dragon slayers mate, they can only have one. And they are linked together, forever." E.N.D. smiled at him, but it wasn't as twisted as his usual expressions. It was as if he were trying to make it...reassuring. Suddenly, Gray's mind processed what E.N.D. had meant when he just explained that. The ice mage made a choking noise in the back of his throat as his eyes went wide.

"Yes. So we're going to be together for a while, dear Gray." E.N.D. purred, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You, me, and that pyro..."

E.N.D. laughed softly, before smirking at the raven haired teen. "Of course, since me and your boyfriend are the same person, I guess we're both your mate. But, since the Salamander's trapped in his own head at the moment..."

"I get to have you all for myself, my beloved mate."

Gray's breathing hitched as he felt his body start to shake as he let out a soft, uncharacteristic whimper. "Oh! And the other thing..."

"When I rebuilt Tartaros's HQ, I also rebuilt Hell's Core. So I'll be getting some 'assistance' for our next round."

The entry door was suddenly opened, and through it stepped Jackal, twisted grin on his face.

"Well then...let's begin, Gray."

In a matter of seconds, Gray felt himself being forced down onto the bed, his back pressing against the soft silken sheets. E.N.D. crawled on top of Gray, sliding one of the straps from his maid outfit down, and began sucking on the ice mage's bare skin. E.N.D. let his hand slide up Gray's skirt, caressing his soft butt. The demon let out a low purr as he gridded his hips against Gray, the other letting out a soft moan at the movement. Meanwhile, Jackal positioned himself near Gray's head, the demon's tail swaying in the air as if excited.

Jackal suddenly gripped the ice mage by his dark hair, tugging his head back to look at the demon. Smiling with cruel satisfaction, Jackal rammed his erect cock into Gray's mouth, letting out a loud moan as his member slid in. Gray let out muffled chocking sounds, his hands grasping desperately at the sheets at the unexpected insertion. Jackal began slowly fucking the ravenete's mouth in deep thrusts, loving the feeling of Gray's throat contorting around his aroused member.

E.N.D. wasted little time with teasing Gray – he just pressed one thick finger against the boy's tight, twitching hole before forcing it inside, twisting it back and forth, screwing it into Gray's ass. He didn't care much if he hurt Gray, but E.N.D. wasn't much of a masochist – when he slid into Gray's asshole, he wanted it to be tight and slick, not chafing him with the vice-like friction.

Gray gasped as he felt E.N.D.'s finger penetrate him – even the man's fingers were thick. Gray had played around a few times by sticking a finger up his ass, but E.N.D.'s fingers were twice the size of Gray's, and his hole burned and ached as it stretched. Sobbing into the sheets, Gray trembled in place as the demon violated him, stretching his hole open until it ached and burned.

The devil slayer's hole was deliciously tight. E.N.D.'s dick twitched just at the thought of getting inside that tight, hot hole. He didn't really give a shit about Gray's comfort, or how much he hurt the ice mage. Twisting his finger inside the ravenette, he quickly added a second, ignoring Gray's muffled gasps and whimpers as the stretch hurt him. Up front, Jackal was still raping Gray's mouth harshly, earning a choking noise from the boy. E.N.D. fucked Gray brutally on his fingers for a couple of minutes, opening him up, scissoring his fingers mercilessly as Gray twitched and cried out in pain under him.

Pulling his fingers out with an obscene, slick sound, E.N.D. parted Gray's buttocks and looked at the other's pink hole. It was already starting to look like a cunt – where it had been tiny and tight before he had shoved his fingers into the boy, it was now slick and open. He watched as Gray clenched, returning his hole back to that tight, pink little pucker. By the time E.N.D. was done with him, that pretty pink hole would be gaping open and leaking come like a well-bred pussy.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Gray," E.N.D. husked out, spitting onto his opened hole to make the first slide nice and slick. "I'm gonna shove my big dick all the way into your asshole. I'm gonna rape your guts." E.N.D. grinned, stroking his throbbing cock. "Don't worry, you'll learn to love the feel of my huge dick opening you up. By the end of the month, you'll be begging for my dick. You'll be able to take my fist up your pretty pink asshole. Of course, it won't be so pretty and tiny then, but I'm sure you'll learn how much pleasure your ass can bring. Especially to other people." E.N.D. laughed and slapped Gray's ass.

With that final warning, E.N.D. grunted and started to force the thick head of his cock into Gray's asshole. Despite the quick fingering that E.N.D. had given the devil slayer, it was still hard work to get the head in. Grunting and sweating, E.N.D. rocked forward, gripping Gray's hip with one hand and his cock with the other. Finally, with a forceful thrust, something gave. Gray's tight asshole opened up and swallowed the thick head. E.N.D. groaned and looked down, laughing as the boy let out a choked sob from behind Jackal's cock in his mouth. He could see Gray's ass stretched obscenely around his cock, the mage quivering against the bed as E.N.D. held his ass open for him to rape. "You think that hurts?" E.N.D. asked. "You haven't felt anything yet." He gave an almighty thrust, forcing all ten inches of his thick dick into Gray's guts, ripping him open, encasing himself completely inside the ravenette's tight hole.

Gray gave a gurgled scream. It felt like someone had shoved a hot poker the size of a baseball up his ass. His insides burned and ached, that thick cock stretching him out in ways that he had never thought possible. He sobbed into the sheets, E.N.D.'s arms keeping himself spread open for the huge dick violating his guts. Meanwhile, Jackal's erect dick continued to fuck his throat, as saliva leaked from the corners of Gray's mouth. The devil slayer gave a muffled whimper.

E.N.D. just laughed. "You don't get it, do you?" he asked, his body keeping him pinned against the bed, forcing Gray's body down and dominating him completely. He started to rock his hips, grunting as Gray's tight ass practically sucked at his cock as he withdrew. He looked down, admiring the way the other's hole bulged out slightly as he pulled his cock all the way back to the head before slamming inside him again, making him take all ten inches with every solid, brutal thrust. "You'll do anything I want anyway. I can make you do whatever I want. No one's gonna to stop me. You're my new bitch. You're gonna take everything that's given to you. You're gonna be fucked and fisted and whipped and tortured. You're gonna have your nuts beaten and your cock whipped. You're gonna have your ass stretched out beyond your wildest dreams, and you'll be lucky if you keep your damn teeth. So don't tell me you'll do anything, because I can make you do whatever the fuck I want." He fucked the boy brutally as he spoke – each slide became easier and slicker as Gray's ass opened up for his thick cock, stretching to accommodate him, his pre-cum acting as a weak substitute for lube.

The horror of his situation truly dawned on Gray for the first time. If what the demon said was true, it was worse than just being E.N.D.'s bitch. He couldn't help screaming out hoarsely behind Jackal's hard member as the other man pulled back – it felt like E.N.D. was dragging his insides out along with that huge cock. But E.N.D. was right – no one came, despite his screams. The only response was jeering laughter and hooting from Jackal. Gray sobbed brokenly, breathing frantically as E.N.D. and Jackal fucked him hard, using him for their pleasure. His body was no longer his own – it belonged to the demons dominating his body. They would play with him, stripping him of his masculinity and his humanity until he was nothing more than a toy for them. Even as he despaired for his future, Gray had no idea what the extent of the abuse would be like. He was destined to live for most of the rest of his life as a bitch to abuse, fuck and torture, and it was all sanctioned by the demons who would no doubt want in on the action.

The worst part was, trapped between his stomach and the mattress, Gray's cock was still rock hard and leaking. Every thrust that E.N.D. made brushed up against a spot inside Gray that made him pant and clench, traitorous pleasure shuddering through his body, making his cock throb and his nipples tighten. The fucking was hell, even as his ass opened and it got easier. It stung, burning and aching, every thrust feeling like it was ripping him apart. But in every tidal wave of pain there was a lick of pleasure teasing at his senses, stimulating his helpless body until he panted with a desperate mixture of lust and agony.

Slowly, Gray started to move with the thrusts. He pulled his ass open further, each thrust taking his breath away. Gray surreptitiously rocked down into the sheets, grinding his aching cock down into the bed. He moaned throatily, his eyes rolling up at a particularly deep, hard thrust that hit his prostate hard enough to make his toes curl. He clenched down around the thick cock invading his ass like he was trying to keep it inside him – he truly was a slave to his body. He didn't even have control over his own senses.

E.N.D. moaned as Gray's ass milked him like a hot, tight pussy. Grunting, he sped up his thrusts, panting erratically as his balls drew up. Jackal had also begun to speed up his thrusts, the cat-like demon moaning loudly. Gray's ass felt so good, tightening up around his huge cock in pulsing waves every time he drove into the teen. E.N.D. didn't really care for Gray's pleasure, but even he had to admit that it had a nice effect on his dick.

"Oh, fuck," E.N.D. groaned, his thrusts becoming jerky, his muscles tightening. "Gonna come in your tight little cunt, fuck." With one last, brutal shove, the two demons pushed their dicks as far inside Gray as they could, E.N.D. shuddering and gasping as he came up his new mate's ass. Grunting and groaning, he rocked his hips slightly, milking his orgasm for all it was worth. Letting out a low sigh, E.N.D. pulled back, pulling his cock out of the boy's twitching hole. Jackal did the same, cum flowing out of Gray's mouth as the demon's cock left his mouth. The once tiny little pucker was now slick and open, gaping slightly after the hard fucking that Gray had been forced to take. "You should see how stretched out your asshole is," E.N.D. said, sliding his thumbs inside of Gray, pulling him apart, watching as come leaked out of his hole.

Smiling, E.N.D. moved his body next Gray's limp, shaking form, his arms wrapping around the other. Gray gave a few weak, shuddering breathes, as he suddenly felt E.N.D.'s lips meet his. The kiss wasn't rough, it was...softer, than the way E.N.D. usually kissed him. Like how he kissed him before this brutal gang rape had occurred. E.N.D. slid his hands up Gray's back, positioning him on his side. Slowly, E.N.D. deepened the kiss, his tongue moving into Gray's mouth and running across the top of his mouth. Jackal took this as his cue to leave, sliding off of the bed and walking out the door, making sure to close it behind him.

Gray's breathing had calmed somewhat, and his shaking had been reduced to a slight shiver. E.N.D. broke the kiss, a soft smile on his face. He leaned over to the edge of the bed, his hands grasping the covers and pulling them up. The pink haired demon draped the covers over his and Gray's bodies, the devil slayer's form still shivering. E.N.D. wrapped his arms around Gray, bringing Gray's head to the demon's chest. E.N.D. smiled, one of his hands running through Gray's raven colored hair.

Gray's dark blue eyes began to close, the exhaustion finally catching up to him, his form enclosed in E.N.D.'s warm embrace. It was so familiar...Natsu had used to hold him like this, when he feel asleep...

E.N.D. smiled softly at his tired mate, his arms bringing Gray closer.

"You look really cute in that outfit, Gray..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself and at the same time, am proud of myself. Does that make any sense?


	9. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are greatly welcomed! (But for the record, no. There is not going to be mpreg)(Unless you can try and convince me otherwise ;P)

Gray slowly blinked his eyes open, letting out a soft yawn. A pair of crimson eyes stared down at him, gleaming mischievously. Gray's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Morning, my dear Gray~"

Immediately, Gray yelped and attempted to scramble out of the bed, crashing onto the floor. He let out a groan, rubbing his now throbbing head. Great. Another addition to the rest of his battered body...

E.N.D. chuckled, swinging around to let his legs dangle off the side of the bed. The demon was now clothed, much to Gray's relief. E.N.D. wore a sleeveless black top, the holes for the arms and the waist lined with golden thread. The shirt was tight, so it displayed the etherious's form well. A golden-brown belt held up white, baggy pants and on his feet were brown boots that went up past your ankles. On his right arm was a black glove with a long sleeve that went a little bit past your elbow. A strip of cloth was tied around the wrist of the sleeve/glove.

And trailing behind the demon, wrapped around his neck with two clasps, was a flowing black cape.

E.N.D. cocked his head at the devil slayer, who was still sprawled out on the red carpeted floor. "I took the liberty of undressing you last night. Your previous clothing got a bit _messy_ , as I'm sure you already know."

Gray blinked, glancing down to see that he was indeed naked. And for once, not due to his stripping habit...

The fire demon let out a soft chuckle, staring down at the ravenette in amusement. Ah, his mate was so _cute_...

"I picked some new clothes out for you, they're on the bed." E.N.D. said this with a smirk, and Gray's stomach instantly churned with dread. Slowly standing up, while attempting to cover his manhood with a hand, the mage made his way over to the bed. Indeed, E.N.D. had laid out new attire at the end of the bed. And of course, they were nearly as embarrassing as the last outfit the demon had chosen for him.

Blushing heavily, Gray picked the clothes up from the sheets, and began to slip them on. It was better than walking around nude in a building of demons...

He now wore a light grey sweater-shirt, which slipped a bit off of his shoulder. The length of the sweater reached down to around his mid-thighs. Gray's hand unconsciously tugged at the edge of the shirt, as if trying to cover himself. The ice mage shifted his weight from foot to foot, the current underwear he had on proving uncomfortable...

But the part of the outfit that made it embarrassing, was the blue-black neko ears headband, nestled in his ears, with a tail with matching color trailing from underneath his outfit, attached to his undergarments. And on the ring attached to the collar that was still wrapped around Gray's throat, was a small golden bell that made a soft jingling noise when Gray moved. The devil slayer gritted his teeth, his entire face flushed a bright shade of red. He looked _pathetic!_

"You look _adorable._ "

Gray flinched at the unexpected words that came from the demon's mouth. Wh-what?!

Smiling, E.N.D. wrapped a hand around Gray's wrist, pulling him forward. When the demon's skin came into contact with his own, Gray immediately began to struggle, only to have E.N.D. pull him close to his chest. The etherious wrapped his arms around Gray, caging him in a tight embrace. "Nope, no struggling my little kitten~"

The ice mage shivered when E.N.D. said that. I wasn't a fucking cat, don't call me that! However, Gray went rigid when he felt E.N.D. press him closer to his chest and begin to stroke his hair.

Gray breathed in, E.N.D.'s scent of firewood surrounding him. It smelled like _him_ , a bit...like Natsu, who had used to hold him like this when Gray woke up in fear, tormented by nightmares of his past. Eventually, Gray just let the demon hold him, staying like that for some time. It wasn't Natsu, but...it reminded Gray of him. So, so much. Only now had Gray begun to realize the sharp pain in his chest, missing him, longing for his rival. It was a tight, constricting feeling that felt like you were drowning, and there was no air left at all, leaving a burning feeling in your chest. But then you take a breath and you realize that you're fine, but it still feels like your throat is collapsing on itself. And it hurts.

Without knowing it, Gray had begun to cry, a silent cascade of tears rolling down his face and dripping off his chin. He didn't protest when he felt E.N.D. brush his lips against the skin of Gray's forehead in a soft kiss.

"Mine. All mine..." E.N.D. whispered almost territorially, bringing Gray's shivering form closer to his chest.

_Natsu..._

_Please come back to me, Natsu..._

"N-natsu," Gray hiccuped, his body shaking. E.N.D. let out a low sigh, his arms loosening around the ice mage. The fire demon suddenly picked Gray up bridal style, earning a startled noise from the ravenette. E.N.D. walked over to the bed, tossing Gray onto the still ruffled sheets. "Oomph!"

Gray immediately attempted to straighten himself up, moving into a more comfortable position. He looked up in a questioning manner, his eyes still glistening faintly with tears. E.N.D. stared back at the devil slayer, but his eyes had retained a somewhat softer aspect to them.

"Stay here, I'm going to be back in a bit." Before Gray could even respond to the demon, E.N.D. leaned forward, his hand grasping Gray's chin and tilting it upwards. E.N.D. met Gray's lips in a soft kiss, before pulling back. He walked towards the door, but right before he left, he looked back and said,

"Oh, and I'm going to be locking the doors. For your own protection, Gray."

The way he said it, however, made it sound much more gentle than before...E.N.D. disappeared out the door, shutting it behind him. Gray heard the click of a lock, and then the sound of fading footsteps.

He was alone now.

Gray blinked his dark blue eyes, noticing how blurry his vision was. Probably due to his pathetic crying...He wiped his eyes with the side of his sleeve, before looking around the room. E.N.D. had seemed to have tidied up a bit, but the, 'toys' were now neatly sorted out on the carpet nearby, out of the way for a person's path. He had left the same sheets on the bed, though...the ones stained with cum and blood.

Gray shuddered, suddenly feeling very dirty. He wished there was a shower somewhere...

Gray frowned, trying to clear his head and think. Maybe he could escape by contacting his friends? Immediately, Gray gripped his hair, shaking his head violently. NO! That wouldn't work for a number of reasons. The first being that he didn't even know Natsu's password, and the second being he didn't even know what to say! They knew where he was, so it wouldn't be much help trying...and besides, they were probably disgusted with him after seeing that photo E.N.D. sent them.

Speaking of E.N.D...

Gray rubbed the bite mark the demon had made on his neck absentmindedly. Was what he said really true? Were E.N.D., him and Natsu really mated forever? Based on his knowledge of dragon slayers, biting someone was basically claiming them for life. So, that meant that he was Natsu's...

Thinking of himself belonging to the pink haired teen made Gray's insides feel warm and fuzzy. And he liked it. He liked the way it sounded, him belonging to Natsu...

Smiling, the devil slayer leaned his head back against the pillow. His eyes were closed, as he thought of all the better times he had with Natsu, before all of this...

* * *

E.N.D. was walking back to his room where his mate was waiting his return. In his hands, he carried a tray with pancakes, water, and a side of bacon placed on it. He hummed softly, his magnificent dragon wings fanning out behind him lazily.

_"HEY! Can you hold up a damn second!? I'm trying to talk to you, demon bastard!"_

E.N.D. rolled his eyes at the dragon slayer's ever-constant bombarding. Growling in annoyance, E.N.D. moved over to a nearby wall that was relatively close to his room.

"Alright, geez. What the fuck do you want, you irritable lizard?"

_"eXCUSS ME YOU LITTLE HOE DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCKING LIZARD?! I. AM. A. DRAGON."_

Natsu mentally leaned into E.N.D.'s face. _"You ignorant bitch."_

"You know, if you're going to be like that, then I guess I can just go back to my dear Gray~!"

_"NO! I'll ask you, okay? Cocky-ass piece of shit..."_

E.N.D. smirked, his shoulder pressing against the cool stone of the wall. Natsu took a deep breath before continuing.

_"Why are you suddenly being so...gentle with Gray? What the hell are you planning?"_

"Hmm...I would tell you, but I'm not sure that your minuscule, pea-sized excuse for a brain could comprehend what I say."

_"Huh?"_

"See? But I guess I'll humor you, Natsu..."

E.N.D. smiled, a cruel, heartless expression. The kind that he usually wore.

"While I do have a plan, I believe a part of me has begun to actually...care, for Gray. I'm quite fond of him, if you know what I mean~"

Natsu let out a low growl. He wanted to scream at the demon that Gray was HIS, not E.N.D.'s, but he begrudgingly let him continue. The demon grinned sadistically, a glint of insanity in his dark eyes.

"Hm. I'm going to be gentle and loving towards him, to confuse him and mess him up mentally. Well, not that he isn't already fucked up in the head, knowing what he went through as a kid."

"I think that what I might be doing is something called...eh, what was it? Stockholm syndrome or some other shit...either way, it might be a form of that~"

Natsu's breathing hitched. He hated him. He hated him he hated him he _hated him-_

_"When I get my body back, I will personally make sure you go through every form of pain possible known to this world for what you've done to my friends, my guild, and most importantly, my mate. So you better not even think of hurting him anymore than you already have, because I swear I will inflict horrible means of pain onto you for whatever you do to him, in tenfold times the pain."_

E.N.D. was momentarily silent, before the silence was shattered by the sound of faint giggling. Natsu twitched, hating his demoniac self more and more with every passing second. E.N.D. was laughing at him. Laughing at him for threatening revenge for his friend's and boyfriend’s pain. Natsu let out a low, animalistic growl as E.N.D. continued his path towards his bedroom.

He unlocked the door, before knocking on the surface of the door. E.N.D. peeked his head in, seeing Gray's navy blue eyes staring back at him. Ah, he looked so damn _adorable_ in that outfit.

"I brought pancakes," E.N.D. held up the tray, and he could practically hear the ice mage's stomach growling from there.

E.N.D. walked over to the bed, plopping down next to Gray and setting the tray down in front of the devil slayer. Immediately, Gray began wolfing down the food placed in front of him, not even caring about decency. He was starving!

E.N.D. was silent for a few minutes, watching the ravenette devour the meal. When Gray was finally finished after gulping down the water, E.N.D. sat up from his position lying against the pillows, Gray's eyes quickly flicking towards him at the movement. Blue met red, and the room was silent for a second.

"Hey." Gray didn't respond to the demon, only glanced away from where he sat.

"Why won't you look at me, Gray?"

The devil slayer winced, E.N.D.'s voice sounding like a pained whine. "Gray, please..." The ice mage looked up at the demon, seeing an expression of hurt on his face. Gray incoherently muttered something, that distinctively sounded like 'Natsu'. E.N.D. sighed, before leaning forward and gently kissing the ice mage. He then wrapped his arms around the ravenette's body, laying his head on his shoulder. He briefly squeezed Gray before speaking again.

"I love you, droopy eyes..."

Both Gray and Natsu froze when he said that. _Because they had heard it before._

When Natsu had confessed his feelings to Gray, he had said those exact same words. And that's what seemed to get to Gray now. "N..Natsu..?" Gray whispered, his body shivering slightly as E.N.D. slowly moved his head off Gray's shoulder, and brushed his lips against the devil slayer's mouth. What E.N.D. had told him earlier suddenly came to Natsu's mind.

_"Damn it...!"_

E.N.D. kissed Gray in a almost soft, reassuring way, before pushing his chest down onto the bed. The demon swung his legs over Gray's, carefully lifting up the hem of his outfit and pulling it upwards. Light blue underwear was there, standing out against the ice mage's pale skin. E.N.D.'s tongue flicked out over his dry lips, wetting them. He then pulled down Gray's undergarments, dragging them off of his legs and tossing them aside. E.N.D. then wasted no time in stripping off his own clothes, throwing them aside. The fire demon's hands wrapped around Gray's wrists, preventing them from making any movement as he pressed on.

The etherious quickly swooped down, his tongue licking Gray's shaft. A shudder ran through the ice-make mage's body as he felt the demon's warm tongue on his cock. He started at the bottom, his tongue drawing a light line up the side of Gray's shaft. When he reached the tip, E.N.D. swirled his tongue around its sensitive skin as he continued to stroke him with his hand. He watched, attempting to hold back the moans that rose in his throat.

And then he took him into his mouth. Gray let out a loud moan, squirming slightly under the demon's grasp.

It was so intense: the wet heat of E.N.D.'s mouth, the delicious suction, the absolutely filthy way he played his tongue against him; it was all he could do to just simply enjoy this without embarrassing himself.

E.N.D. started to move his head up and down, his hands and mouth working in erotic harmony. From E.N.D.'s own moans, he clearly enjoyed doing this to him—for him—and that turned him on even more, a wave of heat flushing across his skin as he watched the pink haired boy take him in again and again.

"Natsu…" Gray whimpered, fingers entwining the silken bedsheets.

The pressure building in his loins was delectable, a warm feeling of pure bliss growing in his abdomen, spreading to the base of his spine, even down to his toes. E.N.D. was twisting his hand now, keeping up the rhythm with his mouth, his lips continuing that wonderful suction, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"N-Natsu, I'm gonna…ohh…" He was interrupted by a downright indecent move he did with his tongue that almost put him over the edge.

He looked down to see the demon watching him, and he simply nodded, consenting with his eyes. Oh, fuck, the etherious loved this. Loved seeing the ice mage's face in ecstasy, even though he tried so hard not to. E.N.D. hummed his approval, his voice vibrating against his skin, and Gray felt spasms deep in his belly.

A few more strokes of the demon's mouth and he was gone, gripping the sheets as he emptied into E.N.D.'s mouth with a low groan, a few choice words following shortly as he finished him off, extending his orgasm and then soothing him back down with his lips and tongue on his tender skin.

E.N.D. took his mouth off of Gray's length, before smiling up at the panting ice mage. E.N.D. reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube. He lathered the liquid onto his cock, before crawling back over to Gray. Flipping the devil slayer over, he positioned himself behind Gray's ass, earning a small whimper from the ice mage as he felt E.N.D.'s hard cock prodding his hole. E.N.D. smiled in a seemingly gentle way, before wrapping his arms around Gray's chest.

"Don't worry, Gray. I'll be gentle."

With that, he carefully entered Gray, the ravenette wincing as he felt the demon's lubed-up cock slide into him. There was a dull flicker of pain, before E.N.D. slowly began to move. Gray let out a moan at the feeling of E.N.D.'s hard member moving through him, E.N.D. smiling softly at the devil slayer. He nuzzled Gray's neck for a moment before leaning into his ear. "I'm gonna go faster, alright Gray?"

He quickly kissed Gray's cheek before beginning to pick up his pace, the teen letting out a moan beneath him. It took all of E.N.D.'s will power not to ravage the ice mage right then and there, instead waiting for his mate to adjust. He continued that pace for about a minute before going faster, both men moaning at the increase of speed. "Ngh, Gray...!" E.N.D. moaned, the other panting beneath him. E.N.D. continued to increase the speed of his thrusts, a thin sheen of sweat glimmering on his body in the dull light. Finally, E.N.D. rammed into the devil slayer with a final push, hot cum erupting from his hard cock into Gray's ass. Gray also came, the white substance shooting out over his and E.N.D.'s bodies.

"N-Na..."

E.N.D. flinched as he heard Gray stutter the fire dragon slayer's name pulling Gray closer to him, he rested his head against the ravenette's shoulder. "You're all mine, Gray. You, me, and the pyro might me connected, but for now, I've got you all to myself. My beloved mate..."

E.N.D. purred into the ice mage's ear, a shiver running down his spine. "And I'd very much prefer it if you called me END, dear Gray~"


	10. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are greatly appreciated! And this is a sorta non-action-y chapter. Still relevant to the plot, though. (I guess this chapter is relevant to the plot? Moreover, I guess it's not that eventful) (...is there even a plot in yaoi?) Eh, anywho. Enjoy!

It had been nearly three days since Fairy Tail had received the text message from E.N.D. Many of the guild members were either sitting around the guild or going on jobs to try and distract themselves from the horrifying image E.N.D. had sent them. Mira stood at the bar, her face devoid of her usual cheery smile as she cleaned a glass. However, the reason some of the Fairies were not present in the room was due to a change of location.

Downstairs, many of the guild members and Makarov were either sitting down or standing in the room. A few if the people there were Erza, Lucy, Juvia, The Thunder Legion, Gajeel, and many others. Chatter and arguments were thrown around the room in a rather disorganized manner.

"If we could create some sort of distraction in the front-"

"What the hell would a distraction accomplish?! I say we just attack them with our strongest members. We could kick Tartaros's ass, get ice block and beat some sense into Natsu!"

"Gajeel, it's not that simple. Remember last time you tried to fight E.N.D.? And it took forever to beat Tartaros's members last time..."

"HEY! LAST TIME HE HIT ME BY SURPRISE, LEVY, IT’S NOT MY FAULT A ROCK GOT IN THE WAY OF MY FALL!"

"You were unconscious before you even hit the rock, though..."

Gajeel looked like he was retaliate, but a certain scarlet haired mage cut him off. "Stop bickering, we need to get back on topic." Erza said sternly, and Gajeel mumbled something that sounded generally unflattering. She glared at him in a, _You better take that back before I slit your throat_ way. Thankfully for the dragon slayer, Lucy spoke up.

"Oh-kay, back to subject..." The celestial mage spoke, her voice slightly nervous. She cleared her throat.

"Gajeel did bring up an important point on E.N.D. We're going to have to do something to get Natsu back, but I don't think any of us have any ideas on how..." The blonde mage's eyes shifted towards the floor, her expression sad. If they didn't find a way to save Natsu, would they ever get him back?

Erza looked at her friend with concern as she saw the expression she wore. Sighing, the re-equip mage leaned back against the wall she was in front of, her armor clanking as metal met wood. Natsu and Lucy had always been close. Anyone would see that. So of course, Lucy had to be missing the pink haired teen, even with his constant need for a fight and irritating manner.

"You idiots realize we don't have to get Natsu and Gray back at the same time, right?"

A cool, slightly annoyed voice entered the room, and the occupants all turned their heads to see who had spoken. Standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and spiky silver hair atop his head, was Lyon.

He walked down the stairs, his left eye twitching slightly as he reached the bottom. "I see you got my message-" "Yes, and mind explaining to me wHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

Lyon grabbed Erza by the front of her armor, the scarlet haired girl blinking in surprise at the anger in the ice mage's voice. Everyone in the room shared a similar look to the one on her face. No one had ever dared to talk to Erza like that, or ever seen Lyon so mad.

"Wait, you mean no one told you?"

Levy's soft, almost skeptical voice broke the silence. Lyon whipped his head around to face her, and nearby, Gajeel's hand twitched at the anger in his eyes that were now directed on Levy. "No! All I got was a fucked up image and a text and can someone please tell me what's going on?!"

The ice make mage was breathing deeply as he finished talking, and Makarov coughed to get the attention of the people in the room.

"Apparently, no one has told you of recent events. Before we explain, do you mind telling us what you do know?" The guild master stared at Lyon, waiting patiently for the silver haired teen to regain his breath.

"I don't know what you mean. The events of Tartaros?"

Makarov nodded. "Well, I remember a lot of creepy face things and a lot of explosions. There were then a bunch of explosions in the distance, and I thought that they were just the other Faces being destroyed by the dragons. But those looked different, more like fighting explosions..."

"That would have been us, attempting to take down E.N.D..."

"E.N.D.?"

The Fairy Tail mage's inside the room exchanged glances, before Erza took a deep breath and began to retell what had happened.

* * *

When she was finished, with the occasional comments of others in the room, Lyon stared at her blankly. His eyes flickered around the room for a moment, as if asking them for confirmation of her words.

"So...Natsu is a demon?"

The ice mage spoke slowly, as if making sure he was speaking correctly. "Unfortunately, yes. Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

"And he took Gray as a...trophy?"

There were a few shared nods from the Fairies. He was silent, as if processing all of this. "Why weren't we notified sooner of this?" Makarov cleared his throat before answering him.

"Ah. Well, Sting and Rogue know, since they were there, but besides them, it was never really brought up to mention it to anyone else..."

Lyon sighed, before fixing his eyes on Levy. The blue haired girl shifted awkwardly under his gaze, and Gajeel let out a low protective growl.

"You. You seem like the smart one here. What's the plan to get Gray back?"

Levy blushed at being addressed like that, and Gajeel spoke up, trying to bring Lyon's attention from the solid script mage. "And flame brain, not just Gray."

The Lamia Scale mage waved a hand absentmindedly at the iron dragon slayer's comment. "While I said so myself that we can figure something for Natsu out, my main goal is to get my brother back."

There was a choking noise from Gajeel as he stumbled forward towards the silver haired teen. "Hey, hold up! Did you just call him your brother?" He asked, checking if he heard the ice mage right. Lyon nodded in confirmation. "But isn't–I thought that–"

"Me and Gray are not related by blood, no. But we were trained under the same master, Ur. And while this is embarrassing, I remember we made a promise one night when we were kids that we would be brothers from then on..."

Lyon's pale skin was dusted a slight pink as he spoke, remembering that night so long ago. Gray was such a cute kid back then. And when they had made the agreement, the raven haired boy had argued when Lyon said he would be the older brother.

_"What!? Why do you get to be the big brother?"_

_"Because I'm older than you, Gray."_

_"...oh yeah."_

He smiled softly, before returning his attention to the situation at hand.

"At any rate, since you don't have a solid plan yet, than how about this; We can have two teams, one for infiltration, the other for distraction. The infiltration team will find a way inside and rescue Gray _quietly_."

Lyon empathized the word quietly, knowing how Fairy Tail could be, earning a roll of eyes from some and a chuckle from others. Juvia tip-toed over to where Levy was standing to whisper in her ear. "Juvia thinks that it would be a good idea to write Lyon's words down, Levy." Blinking at her words, Levy whipped her head around, searching for some pen and paper before facepalming. Using her solid script magic, the blue haired girl began to write what the ice mage was saying down.

"When inside, detection should be avoided by all means possible. The objective here is to get Gray and then leave. If something should go wrong-" Lyon broke off mid sentence, glancing around the room. "You have a telekinesis mage, right?"

"T-that'd be me!"

Warren squeezed past a few guild members before asserting Lyon. The ice make mage nodded in approval. "Good. Now, if something goes wrong or you're found out, then the team inside will alert the team outside. If this happens, then the outside team will make a distraction to throw off Tartaros's attention from the infiltration team. The team inside will then either get Gray as fast as possible - yes, that means you can be loud and destructive if you haven't already been discovered yet - and leave, with him, or get out as fast as possible."

"While I hope we won't have to resort to either, the second emergency option is one that I would hate to happen. If we have to leave without Gray, it would make any other rescue attempts much more difficult. So, hopefully nothing goes wrong. We get Gray and then we get out."

"Now, I know that many of you are going to argue that we should do something about Natsu, too. But we can do that after we've gotten Gray, I promise. He's going though hell right now, you all saw his face in that picture. If we don't do something soon then he could be _permanently_ hurt. Once Gray's safe, I swear that you will have Lamia Scale's aid in whatever you need to save Natsu and take down Tartaros."

The room was completely silent when Lyon was finished. Gajeel wasn't entirely sure, but he was fairly sure the thought going through everyone's head was _Damn_.

"You come up with all that on the train?" Gajeel mumbled, and Lyon smirked in response.

"Well, I had some time in getting from Lamia Scale to your guild, and knowing Fairy Tail, you hadn't even thought of a decent plan yet."

"Eh, that's true, especially with these kids..."

A few giggles resounded through the room at the Master's comment. Lucy raised her hand halfway, before quickly bringing it down, realizing how stupid she probably looked raising her hand. In the distance, she could swear she heard Happy teasing her about it. Making a mental note to yell at the blue fur ball later, she cleared her throat.

"This is a really great plan and all, but we have no idea how to get around the place at all. If we wind up accidentally walking right into a bunch of demons, the whole plan goes to hell."

Lyon smiled, turning to the blonde mage. "Well, you said that the two Twin Dragonslayer's already know about E.N.D. and everything, right? You could ask Rogue to help. If I understand correctly, he has the ability to travel through shadows, which he could use to look ahead."

There were a few noises of agreement as the information was processed. Erza walked forward, a hush falling over the room as the mighty Titania moved. "Than it’s settled. We can contact Sabertooth, asking for assistance, and in the meantime, we decide who will be going on the mission. And on which team."

"In my personal opinion, the teams should be five people each."

Immediately, the occupants of the room seemed to straighten up. The mention of _teams_ seemed to perk their interest. Before anyone could speak could say a word, Lyon's voice spoke up in a rather firm tone.

"I'm going on the infiltration team."

A few confused looks were cast his way, but Makarov only nodded in response to the ice mage's words, knowing how Lyon and Gray had history together. "Well, Warren is obviously on the distraction team, and Rogue will be on the infiltration team. But that leaves 7 people..."

"I volunteer to be on the distraction team."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Erza. She had spoken so confidently and sure of herself, that it almost made Gajeel feel hopeful.

_Almost._

"Well, I guess I'll be on the infiltration team..." The iron mage let out a bored sigh, before grinning. "Gi-he, I hope we get to bash some heads..."

Under her breath, Levy muttered something about that being the thing they wanted to avoid. "That's 5 left..." Lucy said, counting. A small cough interrupted her, and the celestial mage looked around to see Juvia standing _directly behind her._

"ASDFGHJKL–DON'T DO THAT!" She shrieked, falling backwards. Gajeel snickered at her reaction, earning a death glare from Lucy. This only made him laugh harder.

"Juvia wishes to be on the infiltration team."

Lucy looked up at the water mage in surprise, before mentally scolding herself. Well, of course Juvia would want to be on that team! It's the one rescuing Gray, after all. The blue haired girl glared at Lucy, a creepy smile tugging at her lips.

"And you better not even think about going on the same team, _love rival._ "

"DAMMNIT JUVIA I THOUGHT YOU CUT THAT SHIT OUT WHEN NATSU STARTED DATING GRAY!"

The rest of the roles were filled in, and the atmosphere of the room seemed to lighten a bit. Before, a dark cloud had seemed to hang over them, but now things seemed to be getting better. It was decided that the distraction team would consist of Warren, Erza, Elfman, Laxus, and Mira. The infiltration team would be Lyon, Gajeel, Rogue, Juvia and Freed. There was a lot of talking as they started to filter upstairs, much more happy than they had been when they went down there.

As Lyon was planning to leave and perhaps talk to Juvia, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Turning, he was more than surprised to see Gajeel there. He let the iron dragon slayer pull him aside out of earshot of everyone else. "Er, so...you gonna be staying here or you going back?"

Lyon frowned slightly at his question. "I'm going to be staying at a nearby inn for a bit, and I'll contact my guild in the morning. Why?" Gajeel sighed, his back pressing against a wall as his arms folded over his chest. "Okay, apparently you and Gray are close, as you've previously mentioned...so I feel better if I tell you about this."

The silver haired mage raised an eyebrow. This seemed interestingly important. "Tell me what?"

"Well, I mean, it's a dragon slayer thing and all but..." he took in a deep breath before speaking again. "When I saw the image, I was obviously disgusted, but after looking at it closer I saw something else on Gray's neck besides that collar. And it looked like a bite mark."

Seeing Lyon's confused expression, Gajeel rolled his eyes. Geez, why couldn't everyone be educated in dragon slayer culture so they didn't always have to explain it to people!

"For a dragon slayer, biting someone means you claim them as your mate. Once claimed you will never lose the connection with that person, and bond is created. You can only have one mate, and that bond can never be broken. So in biting Gray, E.N.D. was basically claiming him..."

Lyon choked on his own spit, taking a few seconds before recomposing himself. "Gajeel, I honestly couldn't give a damn about that dragon slayer mating thing or whatever. Unless it's somehow going to be a problem for me in rescuing Gray, then it'll be fine."

With that, the ice make mage spun around on his heel swiftly, walking away to seek out a certain water mage. Unheard by him, Gajeel muttered, "Well, it might..."


	11. Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I feel a bit bad after the previous non-action(shitty) chapter...so I decided to buckle down and upload a taste of steamy yaoi eventfulness for ya! Hope you like it, I had to put some effort into uploading a new chapter this quick. Anyways, enjoy!

E.N.D. hummed thoughtfully as he stood outside the door to his room. It had been two whole days since he had had that, 'loving' sex with the ice mage. He had gone and gotten food for Gray again, this time soup with a side of bread. A glass of cold water sat beside the food, and the demon had currently taken something from his pocket and was pouring it into the water. Once done, he stirred the water around with a finger momentarily before smiling to himself.

_"What was that?"_

He was unresponsive to the dragon slayer's question. Instead, he opened the door to his room in one swift motion to reveal Gray sitting cross legged in a lush, velvet chair, reading. The novel enclosed in the ice mage's hands was one that Sayla had lent E.N.D. The she-demon had given him a brief talk on if he wanted to keep Gray from dying of boredom, he needed something to do. So, plucking a random book from her vast collection, he presented it to his mate as a gift.

E.N.D. closed the door behind him, before striding forwards to the chair where the other sat. Gray glanced up wearily, instantly scooting away from him. The corner of E.N.D.'s mouth twitched slightly in annoyance, but he said nothing.

"Here's your food, my dear Gray~"

The devil slayer shivered at the way E.N.D. spoke, stretching every syllable into a slow dribble. He took the tray from his hands hesitantly, the demon's hand deliberately brushing against his. Gray immediately grasped the bread, dunking it into the broth of the soup before biting down. Gray quickly finished with the soup and bread, and E.N.D. felt the corners of his lips crawl upwards into a smile as Gray gulped down the glass of water.

Turning away from him, the demon approached the nearby bed to wait for the drug to take affect. The sheets on the bed were still unwashed from the day he first brought Gray in here, and E.N.D. sighed happily at the memory. However, he was jerked from his reminiscing at the sound of a certain pink-haired teen's voice ringing through his head.

_"WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK DID YOU PUT IN THAT DRINK!?"_

E.N.D. clenched his teeth in annoyance before smiling mischievously to himself.

_"Oh, nothing much. Just a little drug I picked up. I found myself a bit unsatisfied with Gray and I’s last ‘session’...so I've decided to make things more interesting."_

A loud thud was suddenly heard from behind him, and E.N.D. swiveled around to see Gray on the floor, his back propped up against the chair he had been previously seated in. One arm was draped over the seat of the chair, and his breathing was heavy. The book he had been reading now lay forgotten on the carpeted floor, its pages lying open.

E.N.D. smiled, seeing the drug starting to take hold. He walked forward towards a fallen Gray, grasping him by his hand and pulling him upwards. He waited for Gray to regain his balance once standing, before tugging him towards the bed.

Before even getting there Gray started to feel strange. Whatever that drug was, it took effect surprisingly fast. He lost his orientation and allowed E.N.D. to lead him. Each and every single touch was making shivers run through his body. His clothes felt uncomfortable on his skin, so before even getting to the bed he started to take them off. Nakedness wasn't enough anymore. He needed to feel warm skin right on his own. E.N.D. was taking off his clothes, but the man was doing it so slowly that Gray hurried to give him a helping hand. He saw the smirk on E.N.D.'s face, but he didn't care. All Gray cared about was his sudden and insatiable need to feel E.N.D.

The moment the demon was naked he stuck himself to E.N.D.'s body, running his hands on it. He felt like he was going insane with the need to be closer to that body beside him, closer than he even could imagine. He moaned, pressing himself more to E.N.D. and feeling the man's erection. When he started to kiss the demon's chest, E.N.D. threw him on the bed.

The moment he lost the feel of E.N.D.'s skin, Gray started to feel so empty and whimpered. E.N.D. climbed into bed and Gray pulled him down for a kiss. He let E.N.D. devour his mouth, moaning occasionally and wanting to feel more. His hands were one more time running all over that strong body over him, trying to pull the other down so that their skin could touch. The ice mage desperately needed more contact with E.N.D. He whimpered when E.N.D. let go of his mouth and looked at the etherious with pleading eyes. Gray was hard again. He hadn't even noticed when that had happened and he didn't care when and how. All he cared for and needed was E.N.D.

"Make me feel good. Then you will get a treat." E.N.D. stood up and stroked his penis, making it clear what he wanted. Gray instantly saw a possibility to feel E.N.D. more, so he hurried to obey and took E.N.D.'s length into his mouth. He felt the hard throbbing flesh inside his mouth and E.N.D.'s fingers in his hair and he moaned at those feelings. He licked and sucked the tip of E.N.D.'s erection, but there was so much more outside of his mouth awaiting his attention. Today he knew he wouldn't be satisfied unless he had E.N.D. hard cock fully inside his mouth.

Gray did as the demon wanted, as he needed. He felt E.N.D.'s member deep in his throat, hitting the back of it. E.N.D.'s grip the others hair tightened, urging him on. Gray started to move his head on E.N.D.'s member so that time after time he swallowed more of it. He increased the tempo; he needed more, wanted more of E.N.D. He wanted E.N.D. to come in his mouth. Strong fingers in his hair showed him the pace that E.N.D. needed and Gray did exactly as E.N.D. wanted.

Somewhere deep down Gray knew that he wouldn't be doing this if E.N.D. hadn't given him whatever was in that food, but now he didn't care at all. He only wanted more of E.N.D. Although E.N.D. had showed him how fast he should go, Gray increased the tempo. E.N.D.'s shaft felt huge in his mouth. He could taste the precum, but that wasn't enough for him. Gray wanted to have more of it, to taste more. He could feel that E.N.D. was almost there.

Suddenly, strong fingers caught his head and didn't allow him to move further. E.N.D. thrust vigorously into the ravenette's mouth repeatedly on his own, just like he used to when he was between Gray's legs. The thought of it made Gray moan and after that E.N.D. thrust few more times and came, pouring his hot cum deep into Gray's obedient mouth. The devil slayer swallowed it, the thick, sticky liquid almost sticking in his throat. E.N.D. then withdrew from Gray's mouth, a few excess drops of cum leaking from Gray's mouth. Gray whimpered. He had come as well. The feel of E.N.D.'s liquid hitting his throat had made him cum, but he was still hard and wanted to feel E.N.D. even more.

"Good boy. Now you will have your treat," E.N.D. laid Gray on his back and started to lick the other's hard member. When Gray felt that the demon's mouth was surrounding his erection, he thrust up. E.N.D. held down his hips so that the devil slayer couldn't move. Gray mewled to make clear what he thought about that action, if there was even thought in his head. Looking into his eyes, they were now a dull shade of navy, most likely the effects of the drug.

The raven haired teen pulled on E.N.D.'s hair, but the man remained in place. Gray was trembling all over. E.N.D. cruelly denied him what he needed the most now. He couldn't speak. His mind wasn't able to form any coherent thoughts. All he was able to do was feel. He couldn't even tell E.N.D. that he needed to feel him right now or he would go insane.

Gray started to cry. He tugged on E.N.D.'s salmon colored hair and hoped the etherious would take him in more. After something that felt like eternity, E.N.D. started to move again. Gray relaxed a bit, feeling his member being sucked at and taken more into E.N.D.'s mouth. He trembled, his heart was beating so fast and his skin was feeling so uncomfortably hot. Gray had his eyes open, but he didn't see anything. He didn't need to see anything. All he needed was E.N.D. who was still holding his hips in place and giving him a blowjob.

Gray concentrated on E.N.D.'s actions and came almost instantly as he felt he was engulfed completely inside of the demon's mouth. He felt E.N.D. swallow his seed and if it was possible he could swear that he came again. He looked at E.N.D., who licked his lips and gave him a seductive smirk. Gray was still hard and still needed more of E.N.D.

"Mmm…more…" his lips were sealed shut with a lustful kiss as E.N.D.'s fingers started circling his hole at the same time. Gray moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth more for E.N.D. His legs trembled and spread open wide, displaying his body for the demon. The dominant tongue left his mouth and was replaced with E.N.D.'s fingers, which he greedily took into his mouth and sucked on.

"Yes. Suck on them, make them wet…my cute Gray," Gray moaned with E.N.D.'s fingers still in his mouth. E.N.D.'s other hand was caressing the devil slayer's thighs. Suddenly, E.N.D.'s fingers exited Gray's mouth and were pushed inside of his twitching opening. The muscles contracted and gave way, sucking the etherious's fingers in.

"Slut," E.N.D. smirked, lust burning deep in his eyes. Gray heard E.N.D. speak, but didn't quite comprehend his words. He wanted to hear the voice again. He moaned and impaled himself deeper on E.N.D.'s fingers. He kept opening them more, not that Gray needed more preparation. He was beyond ready. E.N.D. started hitting his sweet spot and Gray's cries of pleasure filled the air. Gray wanted more, needed more. He didn't really know what was happening. All he knew was that he needed more of that pleasure E.N.D. gave him.

Gray opened himself up, spreading his thighs more. He wasn't able to spread them any wider. He felt he could come at any second when those long fingers withdrew. He protested. Since his mind couldn't create a single thought, being as shattered as it was, he whimpered, letting E.N.D. know how much in need he was.

E.N.D. grabbed his legs behind his knees and teased Gray's opening with the tip of his hard member. Gray pushed back, wanting to feel more, needing more. He was sure that if E.N.D. didn't plunge into him he would explode. His breath was coming harsh and fast, his fists were digging into the sheets and his blank eyes were looking into E.N.D.'s face, trying to make the man go in. E.N.D. still had a smirk dancing upon his lips. Gray wanted to taste those lips again. He was about to start crying once more. He would beg, but his mind wouldn't work, he had forgotten that he was human and could speak. To Gray's relief, E.N.D. heaved in and buried himself deep within Gray's pale body. The ice make mage shuddered, feeling overwhelming ecstasy that took him right over the edge. He came with a shriek.

Somewhere in the real world he watched E.N.D.'s crimson eyes widen upon seeing his reactions. When he came to his senses he felt E.N.D.'s member still buried inside of him. Intense heat shot through him again as he tried to focus, but failed miserably. He felt the cock move inside him and he moaned as it rammed into him repeatedly. Deep hard thrusts, that was what he felt, what he wanted, what he craved. It wasn't even important anymore who was the one giving it to him. He didn't care who the owner of that throbbing flesh buried inside him was as long as it thrust into him, making new waves of pleasure overtake him.

His sweet spot was hit with E.N.D.'s each and every thrust. Gray was whimpering, moaning, crying out his pleasure. He wasn't even sure what kind of sounds escaped from his mouth. He didn't care. He was totally oblivious to everything except for the pleasure, the ecstasy that was building up. He flowed with that feeling until the time his last orgasm took all of his breath away. His mouth was open in a silent scream. His vision started to blur and then the world went black.

* * *

 E.N.D. lay in bed, satisfied with his cute lover's head resting on his shoulder. Gray was sleeping soundly after the intense sex they just had. That drug was incredible, to reduce a proud Fairy Tail mage to a quivering, moaning mass of need and desire. Gray had never allowed himself to be like he was today. 'I could get used to it,' E.N.D. chuckled, thinking about his poor mate fainting after his last orgasm. He didn't count how many times Gray had come tonight, he wasn't sure the teen noticed himself. After all that, it wasn't even important. The important thing was that he let E.N.D. fuck him as long and as intensely as the etherious had wanted. Gray's body was sweaty and covered in cum, and his exhausted lover would need a proper bath to clean up all of the remaining evidence of their love making.

Planting a soft kiss on Gray's lips, he tasted salt as well as his own flavor. Licking his lips, he leaned down for another taste. He tasted so good...

He deepened the kiss, his tongue entering Gray's mouth with no resistance whatsoever from the unconscious mage. After a long, intimate mess of mouths, E.N.D. broke the kiss and smiled down at his sleeping mate.

"That was really fun, Gray. We should do it again sometime."

E.N.D. then snuggled up next to the devil slayer, resting his head on the pillow and pulling Gray's sleeping form closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fffffffffffanart? This is a special request to all the artists out there! PM me or comment if you made the fan art, and send me a link to it! Or, you can send it to me on Deviantart. I've got an account there, just search up RevlisCharm! Just a request :3


	12. ...

**This is important. **

**I printed out this fic at the request of a friend, and apparently someone told someone, and now the higher-ups at school found out about my fanfic. And they told my mom, who came into school today.**

**  
And now, I've been forbidden from further writing any more sexual content, AND forbidden from continuing this story. According to my guidance counselor, who read the copy I printed out, my fanfic was, "More graphic than 50 Shades of Gray". Huh.**

**  
But still...my parents and the people from school have access to the Internet, and they might be monitoring this fic right now, and I'm sorry. However, _you can't just tell me to stop writing a story._ If you're a writer, then you know what I mean. If you're in the middle of writing a story, and you're suddenly told that you can't write it anymore, that causes a multitude of issues.**

**  
The first being, that this is a very popular fanfic. I can't just leave my dedicated viewers with a sudden end, that would be unfair to you guys and myself. I understand that this has explicit content, but when you search for a story, you get to input the rating, content, etc. of what you want in the story. Some people out there like this stuff, and they know what they're getting into when they read this. If they want to read my story it's completely up to them.**

**  
The second, is that this is my life's work. I have poured my heart and soul into this, pushing my messed up mind to its creatively twisted limits to create this fic. I am so very proud to have made this. Yes, I know that in your(and society's) view, that I'm, 'too young' to be writing about such 'dark' topics, but I do this because I choose to and because I like it.**

**  
Now, here's the main issue: I've been told that I need to stop writing sexual content and this fanfic, and to, "wait till' I'm older". However...I've decided to leave this up to you. Yes, you, reading this. I'm asking you, as a fellow human being, as a fangirl, as a person, to please do this for me. To tell me what you think.**

  
**Put yourself in my place. It's a lot of stress going down on me at the moment...so tell me in the comments or PM me on what you think I should do. Stop writing this fic and any further sexual content until I'm "older"? Or defy my mom and the school officials and continue on with Scream His Name. The second choice has consequences, though. I'm fairly sure that my mom and the guidance counselor know what my account is, or some vague idea of it. So they might see I've been updating, and I'll get into trouble.**

**  
But, in the end, I leave my entire life's work, the future of this fic and my life as a writer, in your hands, my viewers.**


	13. To my loyal followers

**I have made the decision that I will continue this story at a later date. Don't worry, I'm not leaving it. I might upload/write some more fic's, just to try and wait till things settle down. And also, thank you all for the support. Once again, I WILL continue this fanfic. I'm just going to wait till everything's in the clear, so please stay with me! Thank you, all of you, for caring so much.**

**-Your dedicated, sleep deprived author,**

**Revlis Charm**


End file.
